Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Nadie sabe que es realmente Edward, Jasper solo sabe que es peligroso, sobrenatural y que debe mantenerlo lo más alejado de su hermana Bella, pero cuando la chica cumple 18 Edward la ve por primera vez y se siente atraído. Jasper siempre le ha tenido miedo, pero no dejará que toque a su hermana. Cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidas a esta nueva historia! Este capítulo lo cargué en Facebook para probar y su aceptación fue increíble, así que me atrevo a subirlo a esta plataforma y ver que les parece. Como regalo de bienvenida, cargaré los dos primeros capítulos, espero les agrade y les parezca interesante, de hecho a mí me lo parece mucho jeje. Gracias por elegirme y espero me comenten que les parece.**

 **Besos!**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **¿Quién eres?**

Debía apurarse, la maestra le había castigado y había perdido el bus, siempre le decía a su hermana que lo esperara y no fuera sola a casa, pero ese día Bella no estaba esperándolo en la parada, cuando preguntó por ahí le dijeron que se había marchado en el autobús, salió corriendo, estaba a kilómetros, pero tenía que llegar a casa, no podía dejarla sola allí.

Renné era un caso perdido, la madre de Jasper y Bella estaba casada con las drogas y al alcohol, caso contrario a los maridos que desfilaban dentro y fuera de la modesta y arruinada casa que Charlie les había dejado antes de morirse de manera estúpida junto con Rosalie, la gemela de Jasper.

Jazz tenía siete años cuando perdió a su hermana y padre convirtiéndolo en el hombre de la casa, ya que Renné pasó meses tirada en una cama llorando la perdida de ambos y descuidando a la pobre Bella, de unos diez meses de edad. Desde ese momento Jasper se convirtió en papá de su hermanita pequeña.

Ahora tenía 13 años y Bella acababa de cumplir los seis, era una niña esplendida, aventurera, osada pero demasiado inocente para su entorno, hoy había sido su primer día en el colegio de verdad y había estado entre asustada y emocionada de acompañar a su hermano mayor.

Jasper había estad preocupado por ella y se escapó de clases para ir a verla, solo que la directora lo encontró deambulando en los pasillos y lo hizo quedarse castigado, por eso había perdido el bus en donde acompañaría a su hermanita a casa.

La preocupación de Jasper no era porque Bella fuera demasiado pequeña, a pesar de que eso era cierto, la chicuela sabía cómo manejarse en la calle, más de una vez había ido al trabajo de medio turno de su hermano para acompañarlo o sabía cómo ir a comprar leche en el lugar más económico del barrio.

Pero esa mañana Jasper se había despertado con el grito asustado de su hermanita, cuando bajó a la cocina la encontró atrapada entre la estufa y la desgastada mesa del comedor mientras un hombre que no conocía y que estaba medio desnudo la intentaba hacer que se callara, Jasper había visto rojo y en el proceso de alejarlo había volcado el único frasco de leche que había en la casa, Renné que apareció en pleno escándalo lo había golpeado y culpado, también había hecho a Bella limpiar el desastre y en ningún momento le pidió al hombre que se vistiera.

Por eso le había pedido a su hermanita que lo esperara y que no se marchara sola a casa.  
Pero Jasper no supo que Bella había estado tan emocionada por su primer día de escuela y de conocer a niños de su misma edad, que olvidó por completo esperarlo. El trayecto de la escuela a la casa había estado distraída, jugando y cantando con sus compañeras, no podía esperar a llegar a casa para contar lo bien que le había ido. Porque a pesar de todo, Bella amaba con locura a Renné.

Pero Renné no estaba en casa cuando llegó, ella a veces trabajaba de manicurista en una peluquería del centro bastante lejos de casa, cuando la pequeña Bella entró y la llamó a gritos quien salió a su encuentro fue el hombre medio desnudo de la mañana, la niña en ese instante recordó las palabras de su hermano, no había pensado porque llegar a casa sola sería un peligro, pero para cuando el hombre se le lanzó encima, diciendo que terminaría lo que empezó por la mañana probó en carne propia lo que la desgracia era.

.

Jasper tardó más de lo que quería, sus piernas quemaban pero continuó corriendo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba. Finalmente llegó a su calle, por el cuello le corrían ríos de sudor a pesar del viento, estaban en octubre y el aire era frío, pronto llegaría la peor época, el invierno y sus falta de ropas para soportarlo.

Derrapó con sus zapatos viejos frente a la casa, la puerta estaba cerrada pero eso no significaba nada bueno o malo, corrió por el pasillo lleno de maleza del jardín y entró a toda marcha a la sala. No había nadie a la vista.

— ¡Bella! —Gritó casi sin aliento y todo su mundo se fue abajo cuando escuchó un llanto desde la cocina, corrió pero no la vio al entrar, el pequeño sollozo lo advirtió— Bella —llamó con mas ternura, el llanto se intensificó, cerró sus ojos y a pesar de no querer verla se acercó a la mesa, agachándose y quitando del medio el mantel de plástico del desgastado comedor.

—Cariño —dijo en voz baja y se asomó, de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus entrañas se revolvieron, su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido. Su hermanita, su hermosa e inocente hermanita menor, tenía un ojo morado, el labio partido y su ropita rasgada, soltó un sollozo y un temblor cuando lo vio e inmediatamente empezó a llorar. Jasper se metió con ella bajo la mesa y la tomó en brazos, odiando como ella daba un brinquito de terror al sentir su tacto.

La subió al segundo piso sin decir nada, la llevó directo al baño y terminó de quitarle la ropita, tirándola a la basura. Su hermanita debía estar contándole como le había ido en su primer día de escuela, no sentada en la bañera mientras él le daba un minucioso baño sin decir ninguna palabra, cerró los ojos con furia e impotencia cuando el agua se tiñó de rojo y su corazón terminó de morir cuando con voz bajita ella dijo _"me duele"_

Le dio un par de calmantes que sabía era demasiada dosis para ella, pero la necesitaba dormida, tenía cosas que hacer, debía vengarla de alguna manera, tenía que drenar de alguna forma el odio que sentía en sus entrañas.

Charlie había sido policía, corrupto, pero policía en fin, gracias a esa corrupción había muerto llevándose a Rosalie con él, pero después de su muerte a parte de la casa donde vivían también le había dejado una nueve milímetros, Jasper la había escondido por curiosidad y estupidez, pero hoy lo agradecía.

Bella dormía ahora en su cama, él limpiaba esporádicamente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, le había preguntado a Bella antes de dormir quien le había hecho daño y la niña le había contestado _"el novio de mamá"_ Jasper lo sospechaba, pero esperaba desesperadamente que hubiera sido alguien más, un completo extraño que a pesar de que no justificaba el terrible hecho, no significaba que su propia madre hubiera metido al diablo en su casa, eso la hacía tan culpable como él.

Había intentado localizar a su madre sin ningún éxito, se sentía impotente mientras esperaba que aparecieran, cuando llegaron cerca de las tres de la mañana, en lo más profundo de sí esperaba que el hombre no apareciera, era lo más lógico que ocurriera, que huyera como el maldito perro que era, pero ahí estaban Renné y el maldito riéndose, borrachos mientras se tocaban.

El rubio estaba sentado en los escalones superiores de la escalera, tuvo que aclarar su garganta un par de veces para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí, Renné lo enfocó y rodó los ojos mientras se cubría el pecho que su asqueroso novio le había descubierto.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —Jasper respiró profundo, se veía demasiado tranquilo pero la ira había llegado a tales niveles que le hacía ver las cosas más lentas.

—Estaba esperándolos —el hombre estaba dedicado a una botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

Renné escupió con desprecio— estamos ocupados, lárgate a tu cuarto. —Jasper se colocó de pie y su mamá se sintió de repente asombrada de que le hiciera caso, pero eso no era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Jasper bajó tres escalones lentamente.

—Tu novio le hizo daño a Bella —el hombre tuvo la decencia de ahogarse con la cerveza.

—Bella miente —justificó de inmediato— Phil estuvo conmigo toda la tarde.

—Bella no miente, la encontré —tragó obligándose a sí mismo a no llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir— golpeada, llorando y con la ropa rasgada. —Renné tuvo la decencia de parecer asombrada por un segundo, ese segundo que le hizo pensar a Jasper que su mamá aun valía la pena, que en algún lugar muy profundo Renné Swan aun se preocupada y amaba a sus hijos.

Con ojos vidriosos por la intoxicación, Renné volteó a ver a su marido de turno, un hombre calvo y barrigón que olía a cerveza rancio, el tipo negó— tu hijo y la putica de tu hija están locos, solo se está vengando del buen golpe que le aticé esta mañana —Renné le sonrió y le hizo un guiño, para ella, él tenía razón, se volteó triunfadora hacia Jasper para decirle que estaba equivocado pero sus ojos se abrieron de más cuando lo vio apuntándole en el pecho a su novio.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Jasper no volteó a verla, solo tenía ojos para el pervertido que había violado a su pequeña hermana.

—Confiesa —dijo y milagrosamente el pulso no le tembló, el hombre levantó las manos dejando caer la botella de cerveza haciendo un reguero. — Confiesa.

—Yo…. No he hecho nada. —Jasper alzó las el arma robándole un grito de asombro a Renné.

—Dilo y no te voy a disparar, ¿le hiciste daño a mi hermana? —Apretó el mango del arma aun mas fuerte— profanaste su pequeño cuerpo con el tuyo asqueroso y mal oliente.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! —Jasper aun no perdía de vista al hombre.

—Llámala —dijo con dientes apretados— le guardé la ropa, harán exámenes, podrán saber si digo o no la verdad… ¡Llámala! —Renné se movió un paso pero Jasper no reaccionó, en cambio Phil gritó.

— ¡No llames a nadie! —Jazz cerró los ojos, lo sabía, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera cierto. —Estaba borracho y ella llegó contoneándose…

 _¡Bang!_

El tiro fue directamente a su entrepierna, Phil observó con terror mientras gritaba de dolor como en su asqueroso pantalón se regaba el líquido caliente y pegajoso que era su sangre, los oídos de Jasper pitaban, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de los gritos de su mamá, gritos que lo insultaban y lo maldecían, diciendo que era un hijo del demonio y que hubiera preferido que murieran todos sus hijos antes de que Charlie lo hiciera.

Jasper no le prestó atención, estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos psicológicos de esa mujer, su visión estaba en el hombre que lo miraba con ojos abiertos mientras desesperado intentaba tocar donde le dolía. Levantó la pistola y lo apuntó en medio de las cejas, iba a morir de todas formas, pero debía asegurarse de ello.

El segundo tiro le pegó en el hombro, pero no fue porque fallara, fue porque Renné lo haló por el cabello alejándolo de Phil mientras lo golpeaba desesperada, Jasper forcejeó con ella hasta que pudo alejarla con una bofetada, la apuntó asustándola por un momento.

— ¿Por qué? —Logró preguntarle. — ¿Por qué nunca fuiste nuestra madre? ¿Por qué nos odias? —Renné bufó.

— ¿Odiarte? Tendrían que ser importantes para odiarlos, son simplemente un estorbo, pero ahora voy a deshacerme de ti, serás internado en alguna correccional por delincuente y Bella… Bella la voy a mandar a algún orfanato. Está demasiado dañada para cuidarla…

 _¡Bang!_

Ese tiro no lo tenía planeado, quería matar al violador. Pero jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

Los ojos de Renné estaban abiertos y perdidos en la nada, el pequeño hilo de sangre demostraba lo muerta que estaba.

Jasper se sentó en el último escalón y enterró el rostro en las manos aun sosteniendo el arma. ¿Qué había hecho? O aun mas importante ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? El quejido del violador mientras se desangraba no lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, ahora todo se iría al mismísimo infierno. Lo separarían de Bella, iría a la cárcel, a una correccional o a donde sea que los asesinos menores de edad fueran.

Bella, ¿Qué pasaría con su hermanita ahora? Ella lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. No podía dejarla, no podía abandonarla. Haría lo que fuera… lo que fuera para no dejarla.

Incorporó de inmediato la cabeza e ignorando al hombre gorgoteando subió los escalones de dos en dos, empacaría algo de ropa, despertaría a Bella y se marcharían de allí. Tenía el tiempo contado, los vecinos seguramente habían oído el desorden y la policía no demoraría en llegar, debía apurarse.

Cuando intentó despertarla la niña estaba demasiado drogada para lograrlo, llevaba un bolso en su espalda y uno en el hombro cuando la cargó y bajó las escaleras, pero las luces rojas y azules lo hicieron detenerse, la mancha de sangre se extendía cerca del último escalón y observó como el violador tenía los ojos abiertos y sin vida, a pesar de estar cerca de ser atrapado sintió alivio, estaba muerto, no volvería hacerle daño a su hermanita ni a nadie más.

Se fue a la puerta trasera por la cocina, debía mantenerse en silencio, Bella estaba echada sobre su hombro mientras maniobraba con el poco equipaje que sacó, alguien tocó la puerta y agradeció que las cortinas estuvieran pasadas, eso podía comprarle algo de tiempo.

Pero no tuvo suerte, una linterna alumbraba la cocina por la puerta trasera que no tenía las cortinas pasadas, Jasper soltó el maletín de su hombro y maniobró metiéndose bajo la mesa arrastrando a su hermanita con él. Por el ajetreo Bella abrió los ojos.

— ¿Jazz? —pero el rubio estaba pendiente de que la luz no los alumbrara, el maletín que había soltado no estaba del todo metido bajo la mesa con ellos, no quería que el policía lo viera, sus manos sudaban y su cabeza iba a mil por hora por lo que no atinaba a pensar en algo mas que escapar.

Pero no había escapatoria, los policías no iban a marcharse así tan fácil, estarían demasiado tiempo merodeando y en un par de horas aparecería el amanecer, debía salir antes de eso, ir a alguna estación de tren. Escapar.

— ¿Jazz? —La voz de su hermanita se escuchaba menos distorsionada.

—Shh, silencio cariño. —No la volteó a ver, estaba pendiente de halar la maleta cuando la luz no alumbrara.

La niña no volvió a hablar, pero su respiración se tornó acelerada, acompañada de un pequeño pitido lleno de puro pánico. Jasper volteó de inmediato a verla, pero la niña solo veía hacia la esquina, cuando siguió la mirada un vacío le llenó el estómago, era su ropita interior, unas pantis rosas con florecitas blancas que él mismo le había comprado en una oferta.

Cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser así? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer esto? Él no importaba, pero ¿ella? ¿Qué había hecho esa pequeña y dulce niña para merecer semejante infierno?

—Bella —intentó acercarse pero la niña lo apartó con un grito— Bella —pero la niña no lo veía— Cariño —sus ojos estaban abiertos, demasiado abiertos, sus labios temblaban y su piel palideció dejándola de un blanco fantasmal— Isabella, necesito que hagas silencio, por favor, cariño.

Pero el joven Jasper no entendía que la niña no lo veía, que en su trauma y terror solo veía a su agresor y solo sentía el terrible dolor del que no entendía por qué lo merecía.

Jasper volvió a hablarle pero cuando Bella sintió el contacto con su brazo, destapo un grito lleno de terror y angustia, un grito demasiado agudo que hizo a Jasper cubrirse los oídos, un grito tan adolorido que llamó la atención de los policías y de inmediato estaban dentro de casa, sacándolos de su escondite.

Todo pasó en un borrón, Jasper fue arrancado de su hermana mientras intentaba pelear con toda la fuerza que sus escasos kilos le dejaban, su hermanita gritaba y tenía que llegar a ella, pero los policías se multiplicaron acercándosele a la niña y haciéndole preguntas que ella solo contestaba con gritos incoherentes, hubo un pequeño momento de lucidez cuando ella lo llamó, Jasper le decía una y otra vez que estaba ahí, que ya iba, pero no lo dejaban acercársele.

Todo se estaba yendo al infierno, encontraron los cadáveres y Jasper supo que era cuestión de minutos que encontraran el arma en su bolso de la espalda, hasta aquí había llegado, lo iban a separar de su hermana y quien sabe con quién la mandarían o qué le harían.

Renné hasta muerta iba a ocasionarle problemas y desgracias, levantó la cabeza, estaba en el jardín dos policías lo sujetaban, no tenía mucha idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

—Mi hermana, por favor —pidió a los guardias, pero ninguno le contestó, aun podía escuchar los gritos de Bella, no podían tocarla, ella no los dejaría, intentó entrar pero volvieron a retenerlo— mi hermana —pero los policías no cooperaban. — ¡Es mi hermana la que grita! ¡Bella!

Pero no lo dejaban acercarse, montones de personas se acercaron a la casa, ambulancias y carros de la morgue, entre su angustia agradeció que sacaran dos cuerpos en bolsas negras, ambos habían muerto, eso era lo único bueno.

—Déjenme ir con mi hermana, ustedes no entienden…

—Será mejor que te mantengas en silencio.

Así hizo, guardó silencio, el policía estaba revisando su bolso, faltaba nada para que encontraran el arma, faltaba nada para que supieran que él los había matado, faltaba nada para que lo separaran de su hermana para siempre.

Nunca había creído en Dios, sus padres jamás lo enseñaron a rezar, sabía por la iglesia donde a veces iba a pedir comida que había un Dios, pero jamás había hablado con él, no por odiarlo ni mucho menos, simplemente por el hecho de que estaba seguro de que Dios no sabía que él y su hermana existían, de haberlo sabido jamás le hubieran pasado cosas tan terribles, ningún Dios permitiría eso.

Pero ahora necesitaba alguna ayuda superior y si estaba seguro de que Dios no sabía de su presencia ¿a quién podía pedírsela?

Sacaron a Bella de la casa, los dos policías que lo custodiaban habían bajado un poco la guardia y no pudieron detenerlo cuando salió corriendo a verla, la chiquilla iba en una camilla, tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno que no supo por qué, la chica tenía los ojos brillantes y la mirada perdida, le habían dado algo para calmarla.

—Bella —susurró sabiendo que solo le quedaban unos segundos con ella, la niña lo enfocó con esfuerzo e intentó tomarlo de la mano, Jasper la ayudó y juntó sus frentes. — Todo va a estar bien, cariño.

—Jazz —su voz se escuchaba pastosa, uno de los guardias intentó alejarlo de la camilla.

—Todo va a estar bien, cariño —repitió— ahora van a llevarte al hospital, te encontraré allá, ¿ok? Espérame —algo en su oración la hizo reaccionar con terror, Jasper se preocupó de inmediato— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Lo siento —dijo la niña en voz bajita, Jazz frunció el ceño— no te esperé en la escuela, lo siento —eso le dolió más que una patada en las entrañas, no pudo contestar nada porque un paramédico volvió a colocarle la mascarilla y la alejó de él mientras dos policías lo llevaban de vuelta al coche patrulla.

Estaba sentado en la comisaría, no tenía idea de si era legal o no tenerlo allí, pero era apenas un adolescente que se la daba de adulto la mayor parte del tiempo, no quería admitirlo pero estaba aterrado, por él pero sobre todo por ella, por su pequeña hermana y lo que vendría después. Alguien se sentó a su lado, solo pudo ver los zapatos del hombre, eran negros, muy brillantes, de patente en realidad, pero Jazz no sabía ese término.

No le prestó atención al hombre que lo acompañaba mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás con cierta velocidad, su cabeza era un caos, había matado a dos personas, no solo dos personas, a su _mamá_ y a su novio de turno, ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Dónde lo iban a mandar? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué pasaría con Bella?

—Humm —el hombre murmuró, Jasper alzó la vista pero la pegó del techo, era un asesino, ¿Cómo era que no le dolía siquiera?

—Humm —volvió a murmurar el hombre, rodó los ojos y se fijó en él, llevaba lentes oscuros, pero podía ver su iris un tanto brillante bajo el cristal, se quedó mirándolo indiscretamente, eran realmente hipnotizadores. El hombre en vez de reprenderlo sonrió torcido.

—Hola, Jasper —dijo con voz baja, el chico frunció el ceño, pero no cuestionó nada.

—Hola —contestó de manera mecánica, sin poder dejar de ver el iris brillante bajo los lentes.

—Supe que tuviste un mal día —el chico bufó, mal día era un eufemismo en realidad.

—Tuve un día horrible —contestó un tanto altanero, su actitud no hizo nada más que divertir al hombre.

—Pero creo que tu… —lo pensó un segundo— hermana ¿Bella? Tuvo uno peor. —Inmediatamente se puso alerta, su espalda se enderezó y sin meditar lo tomó de las solapas de su traje.

— ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? —El hombre aumentó su sonrisa sintiéndose realmente divertido con el intercambio del muchacho, delicadamente le tomó las manos alejándolas de su traje, su piel era fría, pero Jasper estaba tan ansioso que no lo notó.

—Escuché que necesitabas ayuda —Jasper rodó los ojos, apoyó la cabeza de la pared y los cerró.

—Necesito a mi hermana, no alguien de trabajos sociales —habló obstinado, molestándose aun más cuando el hombre soltó una carcajada.

—No soy de servicios sociales.

— ¿Entonces quién eres?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Se incorporó con cara de asombro ¿enserio estaba teniendo esta conversación tan loca?

—Trece —contestó por inercia, frunció el ceño consigo mismo, él nunca decía la verdad de primera y jamás confiaba en algún extraño por estúpida que pareciera la pregunta.

—Pero veras, Jasper —dijo el hombre— yo no soy ningún extraño —el chico se enderezó estaba seguro que eso no lo había dicho en voz alta. — No, no lo hiciste. —Su quijada casi cae al suelo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó y por primera vez en el día sintió físico terror.

—No tienes porque tenerme miedo, si hubiera querido matarte ni siquiera te hubieras enterado. —Intentó alejarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondió.

— ¿Quién eres? —Fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar, el hombre sonrió mostrando sus dientes, eran asombrosamente amarillentos.

—Aun no hemos llegado ahí, cuéntame Jasper. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo?

Intentó fruncir el ceño y apenas pudo lograrlo eso pareció divertir al hombre— te resistes, eso me gusta —el chico abrió la boca para hablar pero él no lo dejó continuar, en cambio se movió increíblemente rápido trabando su mirada con la del chico, Jasper estaba impresionado con la cercanía, olía extraño, como a madera quemada o especias muy fuertes, lo brillante de los ojos se hizo aun más evidente tras los anteojos.

—Dime, Jasper ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo? —El chico intentó zafarse, pedirle a alguien que lo alejara de ese misterioso hombre, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

—Que Bella no sufra —contestó asombrándolo— que lo que le pasó hoy no sea verdad, que lo olvide y pueda vivir feliz. —De una manera bastante macabra el hombre torció el gesto.

— ¿No quieres desaparecer lo que tú hiciste? —El chico simplemente negó. — ¿No quieres no haber matado a tu madre y ese hombre?

—El mundo estará mejor sin ellos, solo quiero que Bella esté bien.

— ¿Contigo?

—Me gustaría eso, pero yo no importo, solo ella. —Se separó igual de rápido que se había acercado y Jasper parpadeó varias veces, los ruidos de la comisaría se metieron de nuevo en su cerebro ¿Qué había pasado?

—Eso no importa —dijo el hombre llamándole de nuevo la atención, Jasper se giró a verlo. — Dime… ¿con qué estás dispuesto a pagar por eso? —El chico bufó.

—Eso no es posible, jamás Bella va a olvidarlo.

—Pero… juguemos un juego… si en vez de olvidarlo digamos… que jamás hubiera pasado. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a pagar? —El chico sacudió la cabeza, era una estupidez hablar de eso, pero algo hacía que contestara.

—Cualquier cosa —dijo finalmente— haría lo que fuera para que eso no le hubiera sucedido.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —El chico asintió— ten cuidado con lo que deseas, chico.

—Yo no importo, quien importa es…

—Bella. Sí ya me lo dijiste y ¿sabes qué? Te creo. —Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, luego mostró la misma sonrisa amarillenta que francamente no combinaba con él y extendió la mano. — Acabas de tener un trato, chico.

— ¿Qué?

—Si quieres el trato conmigo, tendrás que darme la mano.

— ¿Qué trato?

—El que acabas de pedirme.

— ¿Qué Bella olvide?

—No… que eso jamás le haya pasado a Bella.

—Estás loco.

—Y si lo estoy ¿Qué importa darle la mano a uno? —Jasper sacudió la cabeza y estiró la mano, sintió un ligero pinchazo en la palma de la mano, la retiró violentamente.

—Jasper —alguien lo llamó y giró de inmediato fijándose un una mujer que jamás había visto, le estaba sonriendo con ternura, cosa que no había visto en mucho rato. — Lamento que te hayamos tenido aquí por tanto tiempo, pero todo está bien ahora.

— ¿Qué? —El chico no entendía de qué le hablaban.

—Ven, —le extendió la mano pero no la tomó, se giró al banco donde había estado sentado por más de tres horas y ahí estaba el hombre misterioso, que tan solo le indicó con la barbilla que siguiera a la mujer.

Le explicó que su madre y padrastro estaban desaparecidos, no se dedicó a explicarle que esa basura de hombre no era su padrastro pero no dijo media palabra, ¿desaparecidos? Estaban muertos, él mismo los había matado y estaba seguro que los funcionarios que levantaron el crimen sospechaban lo mismo, pero esta mujer le hablaba como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

No tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada, porque en lo que salió del área donde estaba esperando, se encontró a Bella, a su hermosa y risueña hermanita que había pensado había perdido para siempre. La chica hablaba con unos policías uniformados, reía feliz con lo que sea que le estaban diciendo, lo más impresionante era que la chica estaba vestida como en la mañana, la misma ropa que él le había ayudado a elegir. La misma que él había desechado cuando la encontró ensangrentada y rasgada. Su hermanita estaba bien, risueña y sana.

—Jazz —dijo la chica bajándose del escritorio donde estaba sentada y corriendo a su encuentro, el chico se agachó levantándola y apretándola contra su pecho, era la misma de siempre, no la que gritó cuando la tocó un par de horas antes.

¿Qué clase de brujería era esta? Aun con Bella en brazos giró a donde había dejado el hombre sentado, pero ya no había nadie, frunció el ceño viendo un poco de polvo oscuro moverse con el viento del salón, pero no había nadie más allá que ellos dos y la mujer que le había sonreído.

— ¿Están listos para irse a casa? —No Entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero tenía terror de que fuera una ilusión y desapareciera con un solo parpadeo, así que le asintió a la mujer y sin soltar a Bella la siguió, los subieron a un auto y los manejaron a casa.

Se estaba volviendo loco, la casa cuando llegaron ya no tenía las cintas amarillas de policía, no había manchas de sangre en la sala, no había cristales rotos, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa tarde solo estuviera en la cabeza de Jasper.

Aun con la memoria vuelta una mezcla extraña, entendió que la trabajadora social le había pedido a la amable vecina que pasara la noche con ellos mientras esclarecían lo que había sucedido con sus padres, no le prestó atención, solo la observó marcharse y luego observó a Bella comer su cena, la comida a él no le pasaba pero no se perdió detalle en como su hermanita vaciaba su plato.

Cuando la acostó y la niña se durmió, revisó la casa de cabo a rabo, la cocina no tenía ningún indicio de pelea, las pantis de Bella no estaban por ningún lado, la alfombra de la sala no tenía la mas mínima mancha de sangre, quizás lo más sorprendente fue que la botella de leche que él mismo había partido en la mañana estaba a medio llenar en la nevera.

Se sentó en el comedor y enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

—Pensé que te sentirías más contento —levantó el rostro de inmediato, el hombre estaba en la mitad sentado frente a él en el comedor, no había manera de que hubiera llegado ahí sin hacer siquiera ruido.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Aun preguntando lo mismo?

— ¿Qué pasó con Bella?

El hombre alzó las cejas— será que fue lo que no le pasó a Bella, no la violaron, no la golpearon, no la ultrajaron. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?

— ¿Enserio vas a preguntarme eso? Eres inteligente, Jasper, sabes que nada en gratis en esta vida, así que no me preguntes como, mejor pregúntame….

— ¿Cuánto vas a cobrarme? —El hombre sonrió enormemente.

—Sabía que eras inteligente, que no me equivocaría contigo. Pero no es cuanto, es ¿con qué? —El chico frunció el ceño sin poder dejar de sentir miedo, no tenía idea de quién era pero sabía que era peligroso.

—Es bueno que lo sepas —dijo leyéndole la mente— pero por ahora puedes relajarte, solo vine a hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué?

—De nuestro trato.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —El hombre sonrió más amplio, en verdad había elegido bien con ese chico.

—Por ahora puedes estar tranquilo, a pesar de lo que piensen todos de mí, no soy tan desalmado, no voy a fastidiar a un chico de trece años, pero… —Jasper tembló con la mención del pero— voy a volver, Jasper, en lo que te necesite regresaré y chico… no podrás decirme que no.

Respirando profundo enderezó su espalda.

—Mi hermana no fue violada —el hombre, que estaba a punto de marcharse, se detuvo y frunció el ceño por la actitud seria del chico y por lo fuera de lugar de su declaración, sin embargo le agradaba el niño, por lo que le siguió la corriente.

—No, no lo fue. —Contestó, Jasper se enderezó aun más y lo vio directamente a los ojos sorprendiéndolo, nadie se atrevía a verlo directamente, aun con las gafas oscuras su mirada era demasiado pesada para los simples mortales.

—Entonces tienes un trato —ya lo tenía quisiera Jasper o no, pero le gustaba la actitud del chico.

—Lo tengo.

—Sea cuando sea que vengas a cobrarlo estaré listo, siempre y cuando mantengas a Bella a salvo, ¿Tengo tu palabra?

La sonrisa macabra volvió a mostrarse— la tienes, chico. —Le divirtió aun mas cuando le extendió la mano, nadie le estrechaba la mano con iniciativa, estiró la palma y sintió el familiar pinchazo que venía con cada apretón.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —Tenía siglos que nadie le llamaba por su nombre, en serio le agradaba el chico.

—Edward, puedes llamarme, Edward. —Jasper asintió y soltó el agarre, Edward desapareció de su vista dejando el olor a madera quemada y las ligeras cenizas tras él.

—


	2. Capítulo 2: Primera cuota

**¿Listas para el segundo round? jejeje**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Primera cuota.**

Desde aquel día Jasper vivía en zozobra, cada vez que escuchaba pasos o lo que fuera acercándosele se ponía alerta y ansioso, pero nada ocurrió, nada pasó, él y Bella vivieron un verdadero remolino de emociones pero Edward no volvió.

Ambos fueron colocados en el sistema cuando Renné nunca apareció, milagrosamente el estado se empeñó en mantenerlos juntos, Bella estaba feliz con eso y no lo mal interpreten, Jasper también, solo que tenía la ligera impresión de que había gato encerrado en ello.

Vivieron un tiempo en una casa de acogida, no era una mansión pero tampoco era un hogar deplorable, la familia Brandon fue quien los acogió ciertamente eran buenas personas, tenían una niña, la chica era varios años mayor que Bella pero aun así menor que Jasper, era muy alocada pero se llevaba bien con ambos y no los molestaba, eso era lo mejor.

Bella al principio preguntaba mucho por su mamá, tanto los Brandon como los trabajadores sociales y psicólogos que los rodeaban le decían que Renné se había marchado y que no la encontraban por ninguna parte, pero que seguirían buscándola. Jasper nunca respondió las preguntas de su hermana, a pesar de que Edward había borrado la agresión de Bella, no había borrado la propia, aun soñaba con los charcos de sangre, aun se despertaba con el sonido del disparo.

Por eso nunca contestaba la pregunta de su hermanita, jamás podría decirle la verdad, primero moriría antes de contarle lo que nunca había vivido.

El miedo de Jasper fue amainando y había momentos preciosos en lo que lo olvidaba por completo, momentos en los que se atrevía hasta sonreír, disfrutar de un pastel o alguna visita al parque.

No puedo decir que su tranquilidad se fue al caño cuando Bella cumplió los doce años porque Jasper sabía en lo mas profundo de su ser que ese día llegaría.

Era veintitrés de Septiembre, Bella había estado marcando los días pasar en su calendario, la pequeña estaba realmente emocionada de cumplir los doce, al parecer según ella eso la convertía en una mujer, Jasper solo reía mientras la chica se probaba vestido tras vestido de Alice, la hija de los Brandon. Se probó desde piezas hechas de pura brillantina hasta algunas que parecía mas bien vestidos de baño.

Jasper trató de no preocuparse por ello, el cuerpo de Bella aun no se desarrollaba, por lo que hasta ella misma le pareció desagradable como se veía en esas piezas. La chica terminó colocándose un jean, una camiseta nueva (regalo de su hermano) y unos Chuck Taylor, a pesar de que Alice le rodó los ojos la dejó pasar porque Bella se veía realmente feliz con su ropa.

Los Brandon iban a llevarlos a cenar a un restaurante familiar, patatas fritas, hamburguesas y malteadas fueron ordenadas, un modesto pastel cubierto con merengue magenta fue el postre perfecto.

Cuando estaban cantando el "cumpleaños feliz" Jasper sonreía enormemente viendo a su hermanita tan feliz, los mesoneros gritaban a todo pulmón el nombre de Bella, que lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo, al enderezarse la chica clavó los ojos en él y le lanzó un beso, Jasper le hizo un guiño mientras cantaba, por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento, era una sombra, pero inmediatamente supo quién era.

Edward lo veía desde las sombras, la gente pasaba frente a él como si no se encontrara allí, Jasper llegó a pensar que ciertamente no lo veían.

Edward negó despacio con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios contestándole la pregunta no formulada, a Jasper lo recorrió un escalofrío pero mostró una mirada estoica que solo divirtió mas a Edward. Bella sopló las velas y toda la mesa se llenó de alboroto, eso pareció llamarle la atención al misterioso personaje que torció el rostro para poder ver bien que sucedía en la mesa. Al mismo tiempo Jasper se interpuso en su visión, prefería mantener a su hermanita ajena a él.

Edward asintió de nuevo como si lo hubiera escuchado y señalando con la cabeza le indicó que lo esperaba afuera, Jasper inmediatamente salió dejando a su hermanita picando el pastel.

— ¿Qué era aquello? —Preguntó cuando el rubio salió al callejón del restaurante.

—Nada que pueda importarte —eso lo hizo reír, tanto que olvidó hurgar en su mente para averiguar de qué iba la cantadera.

—Sigues gustándome, chico —indicó sonriéndole, los dientes amarillos eran desagradables y llamaban demasiado la atención, Jasper se concentró en verlo en los ojos ocultos por los lentes, el iris era tan brillante que parecía anaranjado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos un trato.

—Han pasado seis años desde que nos vimos.

— ¿Sí? —En verdad se vio extrañado— para mí parece un suspiro. —Jasper notó que Edward se veía exactamente igual a la vez que lo conoció, él mismo había pasado de ser un escuincle de trece años a un chico de diecinueve que entrenaba y era fuerte para poder defender a su hermana, pero Edward no había envejecido siquiera un día, parecía estar en sus veinticinco quizás menos.

—Dejé de sacar la cuenta hace tiempo —Jasper respiró profundo, debía cuidar lo que pensaba, puesto que Edward siempre andaba hurgando en su cabeza. —Suerte con eso. —Se divertía molestándolo.

— ¿A qué viniste? —Era mejor ir al grano.

Edward asintió estando de acuerdo con él y se acercó tocándole el rostro con el dedo índice, lo que sucedió después fue una mezcla de emociones parecida a una montaña rusa. Edward emanaba calor, siempre, pero su dedo era impresionantemente frío, no solo eso, parecía marchito, el contacto era como de un libro de hojas muy viejas y gastadas.

Pero eso no era lo más desagradable, lo peor fue lo que le sucedió a la mente de Jazz, sintió como sus ojos se metían detrás de su cabeza a pesar de que aun veía a Edward demasiado cerca de su rostro, su mente se desdibujó enseñándole un rostro, era un hombre, calvo, barrigón y aunque no lo podía oler a sus fosas nasales llegó el olor característico del licor fuerte y tabaco, su boca se llenó de agua por el asco, intentó alejarse del contacto pero éste solo se hizo más fuerte.

El hombre estaba en una cuarto de hotel, vestía traje pero estaba quitándoselo dejó al descubierto su redondeado estómago lleno de vello que se inflaba como un globo aerostático cada vez que respiraba, se reía de algún programa de mala muerte en la televisión perdiéndole el interés cuando una mujer entró llevando a una chica de escasos diez años con ella, el hombre torció el gesto y mostró una sonrisa sádica, le extendió un fajo de dinero a la mujer y salió dejando a la niña sola con la hiena.

Intentó cerrar los ojos pero no lo dejaron, intentó gritar pero su garganta estaba cerrada, intentó golpear a Edward para alejarlo pero éste solo se acercó más.

A pesar de no querer saberlo, Jasper siempre se preguntó que había pasado realmente con su hermana, su mente siempre lo engañaba mostrándole lo que había vivido y luego habían borrado de su vida. Agradecía siempre que ella no tuviera esos pensamientos, a pesar de él soñar con lo mismo una y otra vez.

Lo malo era que ahora estaba viendo como le sucedía esa atrocidad a otra nena demasiado joven para saber.

Sus ojos estaban secos cuando finalmente el contacto áspero se separó de su piel, las arcadas vinieron de inmediato depositando la comida de cumpleaños en medio de la acera, Jasper apoyó las manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba aceleradamente, sintió que había envejecido diez años en diez minutos.

—Mañana —fue la palabra de Edward— en el jardín de tu casa está una caja negra, encontrarás todo lo que necesitas. —Y sin más desapareció, dejándolo agotado y con dolor de espalda de tanto arquear.

Se compuso como pudo aunque se tomó unos sólidos diez minutos en hacerlo, tenía que regresar, Bella y los Brandon se preocuparían, le parecía raro que no hubieran salido a buscarlo.

Obligando a sus pies, entró de nuevo al restaurante, llevándose la enorme sorpresa de que le estaban cantando nuevamente cumpleaños a Bella, con el ceño fruncido se acercó con cautela a su antiguo lugar, observó como Bella esperaba ansiosa a que se acabara la canción para poder soplar la velita rosada, frunció el ceño de nuevo, la vela no estaba consumida, parecía recién encendida.

Cruzó miradas con Alice a quien de inmediato las mejillas se le colorearon, sin embargo Jazz no le prestó atención porque los mesoneros volvieron a gritar escandalosamente el nombre de Bella haciéndola reír mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Jasper frunció el ceño, esto ya había ocurrido, volteó tan rápido hacia donde lo había visto antes que casi se causa un latigazo, pero la esquina donde Edward había estado ahora se encontraba solitaria, Jasper reconoció a la chica que había pasado frente al misterioso hombre ignorándolo por completo, un escalofrío lo recorrió, el tiempo no había pasado para ellos, para los extraños, pero él lo estaba viviendo doble.

— ¿Jasper? —Se giró de inmediato y se obligó a sonreír.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —se agachó ligeramente para luego alzarla, Bella lo miraba con adoración y amor, eso le calmó el pecho y la mente.

—El primer pedazo es para ti —maniobró en sus brazos para que la soltara, luego le extendió un plato con una gran porción.

—El primero debería ser para ti —le dio un toque en la nariz, Bella la arrugó sonriendo.

—Sí, y yo decido que hacer con él y quiero que lo tengas tu, mi súper hermano mayor —no contestó pero después de otro beso en la frente se obligó a comer el pastel, haciendo lo mejor posible para que su mente no le recordara las imágenes que habían quemado en ella.

.

La habitación de hotel se dibujaba lentamente a su alrededor, buscó en los rincones pero no había nadie, el hombre barrigón no estaba. La puerta se abrió y la mujer del sueño pasó al mismo espacio, Jasper quería matarla pero quedó petrificado cuando una niña entró con ella, no era la de la visión que Edward le había mostrado, en cambio esta niña la había amado desde el día en el que nació en su disfuncional familia.

Empezó a hiperventilar, esto no podía ser, la mujer se acercaba a él mientras le intercambiaba a la niña por el fajo de billetes que tenía en la mano, Jasper intentó agarrarla, intentó tomarla del cuello, ahorcarla, separarla de la niña.

— ¿Quién eres? — La pequeña Bella le preguntó sin reconocerlo, cuando bajó la mirada a sus manos se descubrió sin camisa, con el pecho lleno de vellos oscuros, era el hombre de la visión, no era él mismo, era el hombre que Edward había metido en su cabeza.

No tenía control de su cuerpo, solo estaba presente dentro del asqueroso hombre mientras éste hacía lo que le mostraron en su cabeza, pero la chiquilla era su hermana, no podían hacerle eso a Bella, no de nuevo, no él mismo.

Se despertó lleno de sudor, con el pulso acelerado y temblando de miedo ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo eso había sido posible?

Eran las tres y treinta y tres cuando se fijó en el reloj, enterró el rostro en sus manos y respiró profundo, no podía dormir de nuevo, no se arriesgaría a ver eso de nuevo, se levantó y fue en silencio al baño del pasillo, abrió la ducha fría y se metió despabilándose y limpiándose el sudor, no quería dormir de nuevo, no se atrevía.

De regreso al cuarto saltó del asombro al ver otra sombra, pensó por un momento que era Edward, pero resultaba ser Alice que al verlo en toalla se tropezó y cayó derramando su vaso de leche.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La levantó del suelo pero la chica solo tenía la mirada puesta en su pecho desnudo— lo siento, tenía calor y me di una ducha, no llevé mi ropa conmigo— normalmente salía vestido al pasillo, vivía con dos chicas, debía respetarlas.

—Está bien —susurró— no… no —volvió a distraerse.

—Será mejor que vaya por algo para limpiar. —Se refería a él mismo pero la chica atinó a moverse y correr en dirección a la cocina, Jasper fue a cambiarse y para cuando salió, Alice terminaba de trapear el suelo húmedo. — Lo lamento, quería ayudarte.

—Está bien —dijo de nuevo— ¿te encuentras bien? —Jasper asintió y se fijó que la chica había mojado su pijama gris.

—Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, ¿Bella, está bien?

La chica cruzó los brazos porque había recordado que no llevaba sujetador, Jasper solo la veía a los ojos, pero igual se sentía apenada.

—Perfecta igual que siempre, solo roncando —ambos rieron, para ser una chiquilla flacuchenta roncaba como una sierra eléctrica. Alice se despidió y caminó a la habitación que compartía con Bella dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo. Antes de regresar a la habitación se dio cuenta que Alice no había rellenado su vaso de leche, seguramente la había buscado para poder dormir sobre los ronquidos de Bella, se sintió mal por la chica y fue a la cocina a buscarle la bebida.

Mientras encendía la estufa para calentarle un poco se quedó viendo hacia afuera, el jardín de los Brandon era pequeño pero muy bien cuidado, el papá de Alice siempre velaba por las plantas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio como un arbusto no estaba en el lugar de siempre, era un helecho ilusión, la señora Brando amaba ese helecho.

Apagó la estufa y sin pensarlo salió de la casa, ¿Quién podía haber cambiado aquella planta de su lugar? Al acercarse se dio cuenta que no se trataba de la planta, era una caja negra la que estaba entorpeciendo las sombras del jardín, se arrodilló en el suelo y la abrió sin pensarlo, cuando vio adentro saltó de la impresión cayendo sobre su trasero en la tierra.

Aun recordaba la pistola ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? era la misma con la que había matado a Renné y a Phill, se había desaparecido en el trajín de esa nefasta noche sin embargo no le extrañaba que Edward la hubiera tomado, después de todo él era un tanto "poético" en sus acciones.

Sintió el peso del hierro en su mano y debajo encontró una foto del sádico del hotel, tenía un nombre debajo "Senador J. Jenks" en la visión no se había fijado que el sádico violador era senador de la república, la verdad era que no le prestaba mucha atención a la política.

Hurgó mas en la caja, había una llave de hotel, unos guantes negros y un sobre igualmente oscuro, cuando sacó su contenido la tarjeta del hotel le llamó la atención, al girarla se encontró el número 408 escrito y en letra elegante la palabra "Ahora" Jasper cerró los ojos y se obligó a revivir los recuerdos que involucraban a su hermana y los que involucraban a la pequeña niña de la visión, tenía un deber y como le había dicho a Edward hacía tantos años, él no importaba, importaba esas niñas, importaba su hermanita.

Se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones, tenía un trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para realizarlo.

.

No sabía el protocolo y tampoco que tenía a quien preguntarle, por lo que entró al lujoso hotel esperando que la ropa negra y sencilla que llevaba no llamara la atención, asumió que debía ir al piso cuatro por el número en la tarjeta. Sus manos empezaron a sudar dentro de los guantes, el pesado hierro calaba en su espalda debajo de su gastada chaqueta, ¿tenía que matarlo? Sacudió la cabeza, él ya había matado pero esto era distinto, mataría a un violador, pero la víctima no era suya.

Sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba, lo importante era hacerle pagar a la bestia lo que le había hecho a la pequeña niña.

Salió y la soledad de un hotel en plena madrugada lo saludó, el desolado pasillo parecía sacado de una película de terror. Se fijó en la dirección de los números y caminó hacia la 408, no sabía con exactitud que debía hacer pero lo imaginaba, la pistola pesaba cada vez más. Un hombre pasó frente a él llevando un carrito de comidas, no estableció contacto visual, no podía dejarse ver o que las cámaras captaran su rostro.

 _404._

 _405._

 _406._

 _407…_

Solo una puerta y llegaría, solo una puerta y su trato con Edward tomaría vigencia, solo una puerta y el destino se fijaría.

 _408._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo trasero y pasándola por la ranura abrió la puerta, entró silencioso. Pero no valía de nada, adentro había ruido, la televisión estaba encendida y las luces estaban prendidas y alguien gritaba, era un hombre.

Jasper inmediatamente se puso alerta, su mano viajó directo al hierro en su espalda metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su sudadera, lo tenía apretado, manteniendo su dedo alejado del gatillo.

Las palabras eran soeces, las descripciones vulgares, el tono molesto, Jasper apretó los ojos, si sus recuerdo o sueños eran terribles, vivirlos en primera fila era lo peor.

La escena era extraña, mientras quejidos fingidos de mujeres emanaban del televisor, el hombre en calzoncillos le gritaba obscenidades a una chiquilla escondida tras la cama.

Bella se había escondido bajo una mesa cuando él la encontró herida en la que fue su casa hace seis años, sabía que su hermanita se encontraba bien en la casa nueva, roncando y soñando, pero Jasper lo único que podía ver era a su hermanita aterrada del hombre que intentaba atacarla.

Apretó el arma en su bolsillo, la sacó, apuntó a la cabeza del hombre que aun gritaba y no tenía idea de su presencia, la niña lo observó desde su escondite, parpadeó varias veces haciendo que se le grabara ese miedo en su cerebro, jamás olvidaría esa mirada.

El hombre dio media vuelta, la mirada de la niña había advertido su presencia, pero Jasper no esperó a que girara de un todo, apretó el dedo y el sonido fue ensordecedor, pero sabía que nadie lo oiría, la habitación era a prueba de ruido, se dio cuenta en lo que el escándalo lo había saludado al abrir la puerta.

La sangre volvió a verse familiar, el pozo cada vez más grande acunaba al cuerpo a medio vestir del senador, a parte de los calzoncillos, llevaba calcetines puestos, era desagradable hasta muerto.

Jasper volteó a ver a la niña, aun tenía cara de miedo pero no de terror como hacía treinta segundos, ahora lo observaba directamente a él, guardó la pistola y obvió lo caliente del cañón en su espalda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La niña solo asintió, quería preguntarle si la había tocado, pero había visto la visión que Edward puso en su cabeza, no quería hacerla pasar por eso de nuevo.

— ¿Te mandó mi mamá? —Jasper frunció el ceño a la pregunta de la niña, negó despacio.

— ¿Sabes su nombre, dónde vive? —La chica negó y de inmediato estuvo molesto con la ausente madre, él le había enseñado a Bella su número telefónico y su dirección desde que la chica podía hablar.

La puerta volvió abrirse y Jasper buscó su arma de nuevo pero una fuerza superior le hizo alejar la mano, Edward entró, vagamente Jasper reconoció el uniforme de hotel que llevaba puesto, no tenía nada que ver con él, por eso no lo había reconocido cuando se le cruzó en el pasillo.

Edward con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el televisor se apagara, caminó hasta la niña y le colocó una mano en la cabeza mientras se agachaba frente a ella, la niña asintió a lo que fuera que le comunicó y caminó fuera de la habitación, Jasper le interrumpió el paso.

— ¿A dónde vas? No puedes marcharte sola. —La chiquilla levantó la cabeza y viéndolo a los ojos le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, Jasper. Gracias —y se marchó. Él nunca le había dicho su nombre.

— ¿En serio eso es lo que te preguntas? —Se giró a ver a Edward que lo miraba con cabeza torcida y sonrisa amarilla.

—Deja de meterte en mi cabeza —no sabía porqué pero estaba molesto.

—Puedo decirte porque estás molesto. Quieres saber el destino de Sara. —Señaló a la puerta por donde había salido la niña cuando Jasper frunció el ceño— quieres saber si el senador la tocó o la hice olvidar como con tu hermana, quieres saber qué pasará con el cuerpo del senador, quieres saber porque no te sientes mal ahora.

Jasper no podía hablar, ya mostraba demasiado solo en sus pensamientos, Edward volvió a sonreír causándole un escalofrío.

—Pero sigues sin pensar en ti —dijo intrigado— no dejas de sorprenderme, Jasper y eso es muy difícil que pase.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Dijo el chico sin querer prestarle atención al comentario.

—Ahora te vas a dormir, ya terminaste el trabajo —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No voy a saber qué pasará con ella? —Señaló hacia la puerta, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Solo si alguna vez te la encuentras en la vida.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Eso no es parte de nuestro trato, Jasper. Tu solo haces lo que te mando para pagar tu deuda. Que suceda después, no te incumbe.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste tu? —Esta vez se mostró un tanto exasperado.

—Vete, Jasper. Ahora.

Supo que no podía desafiarlo, ese era un tema delicado, asintió siendo más inteligente y dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, le llamó la atención que el hotel estuviera aun mas vacío que cuando entró, pero de igual manera mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y la capucha de la sudadera puesta.

Cuando llegó a su casa le llamó la atención que aun no hubiera amanecido, el hotel estaba retirado y había salido cerca del amanecer.

Se coló por la puerta de la cocina y vio la leche de nuevo fría de Alice, suspiró, esperaba que la chica hubiera podido dormir aunque fuera un poco con la sierra eléctrica de su hermanita. Subió las escaleras y se coló en su habitación, se despojó de la ropa lanzándola de cualquier manera mientras se metía bajo las sábanas, tenía que levantarse temprano y debía aprovechar los minutos que le quedaban.

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio que el reloj de la mesa de noche marchaba las tres y treinta y tres. El tiempo se había detenido. Otra vez.


	3. Capítulo 3 ¿Amigos?

**¡Hola! acabo de terminarlo, lo subo acá sin avisar en ninguna de las redes, si pueden ayudarme con eso se los agradezco, los días se me pasan volando y cada vez tengo mas sueño jajaja, espero les guste. Un beso enorme.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **¿Tienes amigos?**

Las chispas del acero se levantaban sobre el casco protector, siempre que trabajaba en piezas de metal no prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba, el ruido y la máscara no se lo permitía, por lo tanto amaba trabajar con ellas, su mente no se transportaba a la sangre o a los disparos, simplemente cortaba o moldeaba la pieza. Era simple, sencillo, básico.

— ¡JASPER! —Soltó los instrumentos y levantó la máscara de seguridad, Jacob su compañero de trabajo y quizás podría llamarse amigo lo miraba exasperado, al parecer no era primera vez que lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó molesto, todos en el taller sabían que no debían molestarlo cuando manipulaba el metal, perdía la concentración y eso lo molestaba bastante.

—Tienes visitas —frunció el ceño— tienen bastante tiempo esperándote, pero no terminabas. —Respiró profundo y terminó de quitarse el casco, solo había una persona que iría a visitarlo al trabajo, lo hacía desde que era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo.

Jasper salió de la sala de creación del taller, se dedicaba a recuperar piezas de autos que estaban en deplore total, prácticamente los reconstruían desde cero directo a coleccionistas, Jasper no estaba por el dinero o la fama, solo trabajaba ahí para mantener su humilde casa.

Luego de que se graduó en el colegio decidió que no iba a ir a la universidad, no podía pagarla y tampoco dejaría que Bella sola con los Brandon, de hecho trabajó mucho desde que tuvo la mayoría de edad y al cumplir los veinte pidió al estado la patria potestad y custodia completa de su hermanita de trece años. El estado se la concedió sin muchos peros y eso aunque feliz, siempre lo mantenía sospechando.

Bella y Jasper se habían terminado mudando a una humilde casa en un vecindario no tan bueno, pero tampoco peligroso, quedaba cerca de la escuela de la niña pero lejos del trabajo de él, por lo que buscó y encontró uno nuevo en el taller mecánico de los Black, ya llevaba cinco años trabajando para ellos y quisiera o no había entablado una amistad con la familia, especialmente con Jacob.

Cuando entró a las oficinas administrativas del taller, no le sorprendió ver a Billy Black riendo escandalosamente de algo que su hermana le estaba contando, Bella tenía ese don, alegraba todo lo que tocaba.

Bella había crecido como él siempre quiso, había estudiado y estaría graduándose de bachiller en pocas semanas, era sencilla, tierna y a veces un poco torpe, como todo buen adolescente debería ser.

—Cariño —dijo acercándosele, Bella de inmediato corrió como una chicuela de tres años y lo abrazó guindándosele por el cuello, Jasper a pesar de su siempre presente mal humor, sonrió con ella y la apretó contra si, la amaba mas que a su propia vida.

— ¡Jazz! —Gritó risueña al separarse— vine a visitarte. —No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Puedo verlo. ¿Necesitas algo? —La amaba y ella lo sabía, pero con él normalmente era demasiado consentida, él no podía evitarlo.

La chica rodó los ojos— ¿Tengo que querer algo para venir a verte? —Jasper se cruzó de brazos y disfrutó de la risa burlona de Billy que los veía sin perderse detalle, Bella resopló cómicamente.

—Técnicamente no es pedirte algo. Habíamos quedado en este trato, voy por el vestido de graduación, dijiste que viniera por tu tarjeta.

Lo había olvidado por completo, asintió mientras iba al locker a buscar el plástico, se suponía que la tarjeta era para emergencias, pero era la graduación de Bella, así que haría una excepción.

—Por favor, sé prudente con ella, ¿bueno? —Bella la veía con ojos brillantes y Jasper pensó que tendría que trabajar horas extras para poder pagarla. — Y nada de mini faldas o escotes pronunciados. —La alejó y volvió a acercársela— ¿Vas a ir sola? —Bella negó tomando finalmente la tarjeta, la veía como los cavernícolas veían el fuego por primera vez, Jasper negó resignado— ¿Con quién vas, cariño?

—Va conmigo, Jazz —se giró violentamente, no la había visto. En su fuero interno recordó que Jacob había dicho que tenía visitas, nunca pensó que a pesar del uso del plural se tratara de alguien más que su hermana.

—Alice —susurró, tenía un par de años que no la veía, estaba adulta, hermosa, maquillada, sofisticada, nada que ver con la escuincle con la que había vivido por algunos años, la chica que estaba sentada en recepción, se colocó de pie y elegantemente fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, Jasper se quedó como un estúpido sin poder reaccionar.

— ¡Vamos Alice, antes de que cambie de opinión! —La chica le sonrió a Bella y pareció la misma niña de escasos menos años que él, le asintió a su hermana y despidiéndose de todos a gritos salieron del taller, dejando demasiado silencio tras ellas.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Volteó de inmediato a ver a Billy, sacudió la cabeza.

—Alice —dijo sintiéndose un tonto. Billy rió.

—Eso lo sé, la llamaste así, pero ¿Quién es?

—La hija de los Brandon, los de la casa de acogida. —Billy asintió como si fuera muy sabio pero Jasper no tenía ganas de seguir hablando, se devolvió sobre sus pasos y fue hasta su lugar de trabajo.

— ¿Así que Bella se gradúa? —Levantó la mirada un tanto exasperado, ya no tenía ganas de ser interrumpido.

—Si —le contestó a Jacob que lo miraba atentamente.

—Es increíble cuanto ha crecido ¿no? Hace nada era apenas una niña y ya tiene dieciocho ¿verdad? —No le gustó como lo dijo.

—Aun es menor de edad —dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Bella cumpliría los dieciocho en dos semanas apenas, pero eso no iba a decírselo. — Jacob —el aludido se espabiló para verlo. — Mantente alejado de ella. —El moreno alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Solo era un comentario, Jazz.

—Y lo que te digo es una advertencia, mantente alejado de mi hermanita. —El moreno no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Entiendes que en algún momento se va a enamorar, cierto? ¿Qué va a salir con algún chico? —Jasper sintió que todo se ponía color rojo, la sonrisa de Jacob no lo ayudó a calmarse.

—Ponte a trabajar y no me molestes. —Volvió a calarse el casco protector y encendió la máquina, justo antes de chochar los metales, pudo escuchar la risa burlona de Jacob.

.

Para cuando llegó a casa esa noche sonrió al ver una bolsa que mantenía seguro un vestido largo de fiesta, Bella dormía acurrucada en el sofá, se acercó a ella agachándose lo necesario, acariciándole la frente la despertó.

—Cariño —la llamó como siempre lo hacía, Bella arrugó un poco la frente y la nariz pareciendo un ratoncito, Jasper le sonrió mientras despertaba.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó la chica abrazando más el cojín del sofá.

—Cerca de las ocho.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

—Lo siento, me distraje con un auto nuevo.

— ¿Qué modelo? —La chica sonrió despertándose por completo.

—Dodge Challenger —contestó sonriéndole, sabía que a la chica no le gustaban mucho los autos, pero sabía de ellos por su trabajo y para tener de qué hablar con él.

— ¿Cómo el de Toretto? —Rió, no le gustaban los autos pero no se había perdido ni una sola de las películas de rápido y furioso.

—Sí, como el de Toretto —contestó aun sonriente. — Pero cuéntame que haces aquí en la sala y no en tu habitación.

—Estaba esperándote —se sentó restregando sus ojos— te preparé algo de cena y quería enseñarte el vestido.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que trabajar para poder pagarlo? —Ella lo empujó amablemente por el hombro.

—No tanto, Alice me regaló los zapatos así que alégrate por eso.

—No sabía que te verías con ella. —Esperó no sonar tan acusador como pensaba.

—Me llamó y le conté que iba a hacer —se encogió de hombros— se ofreció a acompañarme, fue bueno, teníamos mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. —Jasper sonrió tenso y se levantó evitándole la mirada a su hermana.

— ¿Entrenaste? —Cambió de tema y funcionó porque Bella bostezó enormemente mientras negaba.

—No tuve tiempo.

—Cariño —dijo de manera recriminatoria— sabes que debes hacerlo todos los días. —La chica frunció los labios de manera chistosa.

—Come mientras voy a correr un rato, después podemos entrenar —Jasper encapotó los ojos, no le gustaba que saliera a correr sola y menos después de que oscureciera.

—Mañana —dijo señalándola con el dedo, Bella sonrió enormemente sabía lo que iba a ofrecerle su hermano, lo había hecho apropósito. Jasper que se dio cuenta del juego y rodó los ojos— te voy a levantar temprano, vamos a correr juntos y luego entrenamos antes de que vaya al taller— eso la hizo abrir su boca de más. — Sabes el trato, cariño.

—Ugggg —dijo medio obstinada. — Está bien.

Jasper se acercó dándole un beso en la frente— voy a ducharme, ¿me esperas o te vas a dormir ya? —La chica mantuvo su mirada furiosa pero jamás iba a dejarlo cenar solo.

—Ve —dijo cruzándose de brazos— voy a calentarte la cena y te enseño el vestido. —Él solo le besó de nuevo la mejilla y salió corriendo al cuarto, Bella rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina.

Mientras tomaba la ducha Jasper inevitablemente pensó en Alice, tenía un par de años que no la veía, sabía que ella y Bella aun eran amigas, pero nunca mas la había vuelto a ver, no desde aquella vez que decidieron terminar su relación.

Llamar "relación" a lo que tenían era demasiado, Jasper nunca se sintió capaz de enseriarse con ella por varias razones. Primero era la hija de la familia que le había servido de hogar por demasiados años, sentía que si los Brandon sabían lo de ellos se sentirían traicionados. Segundo por lo difícil de su vida, se había convertido en padre de su hermana desde que ésta prácticamente nació, no podía hundirla en esa responsabilidad, Jasper debía ser padre, no podía contar con el lujo de enamorarse. Y tercero y más importante, quisiera asumirlo o no, él era un asesino, jamás podría contarle la verdad a Alice, ni a nadie.

Por lo que no era justo siquiera tenerla en su vida.

La verdad ellos no habían compartido mucho, la atracción era mutua y existía, pero Jasper y Alice jamás habían intimado, la única vez que estuvieron cerca fue un día que Alice experimentando había tomado de más y asustada lo llamó para que la fuera a buscar, Alice no quería que sus padres la vieran así y Jasper la cuidó y la vigiló mientras se le bajaba la borrachera, Alice que todavía estaba un poco desestabilizada por los tragos le agradeció con un beso en los labios que Jasper no pudo soportar y correspondió, a partir de ese día las cosas habían sido muy diferentes para ambos.

Ella entendió que estaba enamorada y él supo que para protegerla debía alejarse lo más que pudiera.

.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo firme se fijó en su antebrazo, había un tatuaje que según la propia Bella era el único tierno que poseía, tenía que darle la razón a su hermanita, pues era un tatuaje que tenía un buen recuerdo, era el recuerdo del beso con Alice.

Llevaba mucha tinta en el cuerpo, era su macabro recordatorio de lo que era.

El columpio de la casa de los Brandon no era de los malos, las estrellas que veía de noche con Bella tampoco lo era, el pequeño tutú que Bella no dejó de usar mientras tenía tres años era un tatuaje que pertenecía a los recuerdos bonitos, la pequeña tinker bell que le lanzaba un beso de su antebrazo era la mejor representación de Alice que pudiera tener.

Pero su cuerpo también tenía marcas de lo que había hecho. Unas escaleras atravesadas con una tira amarilla de policía en su pierna derecha le recordaba la muerte de Renné y Phil. Una puerta de habitación de hotel con el número 408 era el recordatorio de su primer trabajo, una pistola nueve milímetros tatuada en el hueso de la ingle era la manera de recordarle que jamás se terminaría, que no importara cuando tiempo pasara entre trabajo y trabajo, llegaría el día que tendría que matar de nuevo.

Y quizás el tatuaje mas difícil de ver y de tener pero el que a la vez era imposible ignorarlo era el par de ojos brillantes que adornaban su clavícula, esos ojos que a pesar de jamás haberlos visto sin unos lentes oscuros protegiéndolos le causaban pesadillas todas las malditas noches.

Pero cada vez que se miraba al espejo le recordaba que vendría de nuevo y que no podría negarse, jamás lo haría.

Tenía seis años que no lo veía, pero sabía que vendría pronto, tenía el presentimiento de que no faltaba nada para su próximo trabajo.

— ¡JASPER! —El grito de su hermana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sacudiendo la cabeza terminó de enjuagarse el cuerpo y salió de la ducha envolviendo una toalla en su cintura.

— ¡Voy! —Gritó a la cocina, se vistió de cualquier manera y dejó sus recuerdos atrás, iba a pasar tiempo con su hermana, eso arreglaba todo.

.

Dos semanas más tarde Bella reía mientras Billy de manera escandalosa le cantaba cumpleaños por teléfono, Jasper rodó los ojos porque podía escucharlo desde donde estaba sentado en el comedor, hoy no iría a trabajar, había hecho un par de horas extras para poder pasar el tiempo con Bella, tenía el día planeado, irían al lago de la ciudad a caminar y tomar un poco de sol, luego irían a ver una película y cerrarían la noche con una cena italiana, la comida favorita de la chica, Jasper había planeado meticulosamente el día y a pesar de contentarse de que Billy la llamara para felicitarla, sabía que no lo hacía solo por eso.

—Quiere hablar contigo —informó su hermana aun sonriendo, Jasper negó con la cabeza y gritó al teléfono.

— ¡No voy a ir a trabajar, Billy! —Bella rió poniendo el celular de nuevo en su oído.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Dijo a Billy riendo, — está bien, le diré. —Jasper rodó los ojos mientras probaba de nuevo su café. — Dice que puede pagarte doble —Jasper negó de nuevo, Bella no pudo poner los ojos en blanco divertida. — Dice que no pero te lo había advertido.

No supo ni preguntó que había contestado Billy pero se alegró cuando su hermana colgó la llamada, le indicó que terminara sus panqueques y Bella le entrecerró los ojos.

—Tú no estás comiendo nada —Jasper levantó la taza de café enseñándole su típico desayuno, Bella rodó los ojos y cortó una porción ofreciéndosela, Jasper negó, no era de comer en las mañanas, había pasado tanto tiempo sin desayunar que le había perdido el gusto, prefería esperar el almuerzo, pero nunca le negaría algo a su hermana por lo que arrugando el rostro masticó lo que le ofrecieron, Bella rió.

—Haces caras como que está asqueroso, te informo que eres buen cocinero —rió por el comentario, era bueno cocinando pero no le gustaba hacerlo, Bella había aprendido y lo había superado así que ella se encargaba de los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días restantes, ya que él solo cocinaba en el cumpleaños de la chica.

—Vamos cumpleañera, apúrate que se nos hace tarde. —Se levantó para ir a vestirse, rió cuando escuchó como Bella se apresuraba, la chica amaba ir al lago pero estaban a unas buenas tres horas de camino.

Mientras manejaba, rió escuchándola cantar desafinadamente la música de Ed Sheeran él era más de música escandalosa y roquera, pero eso eran los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días restantes del año, hoy era lo que ella quisiera.

La sonrisa se le borró cuando, al llegar al lago Bella se quitó la ropa que llevaba quedándose en un biquini de color negro que aunque no era vulgar mostraba demasiada piel para el gusto de Jasper.

—No vas a bañarte en público con eso.

— ¿Qué? —La chica no entendió nada.

—Eso —dijo señalándola de arriba abajo.

— ¿Mi traje de baño?

—Eso no es un _traje_ es como medio traje —Bella rió, pero Jasper no cambió su mirada, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Jodidamente enserio.

—Jazz, es solo un bikini.

—Déjala, Jazz, la chica cumple 18 años, si quiere ponerse un bikini, ¡déjala!

Eso lo hizo voltear, al ver a Alice contoneándose hacia ellos se dio cuenta de la diferencia de trajes de baño, el de Bella era recatado y francamente con mucha más tela que el rojo que llevaba Alice, su piel blanca contrastaba con la colorada tela. Alice parecía no haber llevado mas ropa que las dos piezas de licra y la toalla que llevaba en la mano, claro quizás si se contaban los lentes oscuros podrían ser entonces cuatro piezas de atuendo.

El "¿Qué haces aquí?" se quedó preso para siempre en los pulmones de Jasper, no podía articular palabra.

— ¡Viniste! —El grito de su hermana no sacó de sus cavilaciones, observó como Bella corría a saludarla y observó con descaro la enorme sonrisa de la pelinegra.

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Seh, seh, pero la universidad te tiene demasiado ocupada, y también ¿Tyler? —Jasper alzó sus cejas e intentó verse ocupado mientras se despojaba de su ropa y quedaba en bóxers para nadar.

—Tyler y yo terminamos —Puso mas atención a pesar de que no debería, nunca podía darle falsas esperanzas.

—Lo siento, pero ¿sabes? Él es el tonto que se lo pierde.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con su hermana, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno, tomó una cerveza de la nevera portátil que había llevado decidido a insultar a todo aquel que le dijera que era demasiado temprano para beber, solo tomaría una. Jodidamente la necesitaba.

.

—Te ves demasiado silencioso —Cerró los ojos derrotado, había estado esquivándola toda la tarde, algunos amigos del instituto habían aparecido a acompañarlos y Jasper se había dedicado a ser anfitrión y a alejar con miradas asesinas a cualquiera que viera por mas de diez minutos a su hermana, por lo que había sido relativamente fácil mantenerse alejado de Alice, se había escapado un momento a fumarse un cigarrillo teniendo la esperanza de poder estar por un rato solo, pero al parecer, Alice también estaba esperando ese momento.

—Solo esperando que esto acabe —no la miró a los ojos, se quedó viendo fijamente la roca que estaba a sus pies, le encantó la risa que ella le dio en respuesta.

—Antes estabas feliz en los cumpleaños de Bella.

—Siempre estoy feliz en sus cumpleaños, solo que ya está grande, estas celebraciones se tornan demasiado adolescentes para mí.

—Podrías simplemente no venir, ¿sabes? —Eso lo hizo reír pero aun no lo hizo mirarla.

—Jamás la dejaría sola en su cumpleaños.

Alice suspiró— lo sé, fue tonto preguntar —él asintió y de inmediato se sintió un idiota por estar de acuerdo con su declaración, incorporó la cabeza viéndola con una mueca de disculpa.

—Lo siento, no debí hacer eso —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, a veces en verdad me siento tonta —Jasper frunció el ceño.

— ¿De que hablas? —la chica negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Cambió la pregunta.

Jasper suspiró— bien, el taller va bien y Bella también.

—No pregunté por tu trabajo y tu hermana, pregunté por ti, ¿Cómo has estado tú? —Jasper la vio extrañado.

—Bien.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa bien, cierto? —Eso lo hizo reír, el papá de Alice decía siempre eso.

—Neurótico, psicótico y a punto de un colapso —eso era lo que el Señor Brandon decía, puesto que odiaba esa palabra.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y soltaron una risa que los hizo sentirse un poco más ligeros.

—Todo está como debería —indicó Jasper al rato— el trabajo es constante, la comida no falta en la mesa y ambos estamos estables emocionalmente.

Era una respuesta aburrida pero por lo menos era cierta, Alice asintió agradeciéndole la honestidad. — ¿Tú? —Le preguntó a la chica.

—Bien —rió sacudiendo la cabeza— la universidad ha sido muy buena para mí, estoy trabajando así que tengo menos tiempo libre.

— ¿Dónde trabajas?

—Servicios sociales. —La sonrisa de Jasper era hermosa, sabía que Alice tenía el mismo corazón bondadoso y amoroso de sus padres.

—Cualquier caso que caiga en tus manos será afortunado de tenerte.

—Gracias —para la chica era realmente importante la opinión de Jazz.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Jasper respiró profundo y ella no pudo aguantar mucho más.

— ¿Y el corazón?

Respiró de nuevo, la conversación se dirigía a donde no quería.

—Tranquilo.

— ¿Solitario?

—Pregúntame lo que quieras de frente, Alice.

— ¿Tienes novia?

—Sabes que yo no tengo _novias._

— ¿Amantes?

—Alguna que otra. —A pesar de no tener relaciones, Jasper no era célibe de vez en cuando se escapaba a algún bar y se enredaba con alguna chica, nada que lamentar, nada que mantener.

—Tengo novio —Mintió sin darse cuenta que Jasper había escuchado su conversación anterior con Bella. Rodó los ojos, no quería ser tan directa e inmadura, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar muerta de celos, nunca era lo suficiente para Jasper, jamás él la veía como la mujer que era.

—Me alegro por él —eso la desconcertó un poco— es afortunado de tenerte. —Sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar más su temperamento.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Bien podría atormentarlo con mis locuras, podría fastidiarlo por mi tono de voz. Tú no me conoces bien Jasper, no digas cosas de las que no sabes.

—Quizás tienes razón, pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas, te conozco, Alice, te conozco demasiado. —Se acercó a la chica invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, por más que lo intentaba no podía mantenerse alejado, la chica aun estaba en su bikini, un vestido de malla que era una burla lo intentaba tapar pero podía verle toda la piel pálida contrastando con el rojo.

—No me conoces, por lo menos ya no. —La chica habló en susurros, odiaba/amaba que todavía tuviera tal efecto en ella, intentó respirar profundo pero sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se abrillantaron mientras luchaba contra parpadear para no perderse ni un segundo de su cercanía, los ojos azules de Jasper era hipnóticos quería ahogarse en ellos y morir en su mirada.

—Te conozco y porque lo hago sigo protegiéndote, no puedes enamorarte de mí, no es justo contigo ni con tu _novio_ — eso le sirvió como agua fría, lo empujó por el firme pecho aun descubierto y a pesar de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente Jasper se alejó como ella lo pidió.

—No tienes que ser un idiota.

—No lo soy, solo respeto y no toco lo que no es mío.

—No fui tuya porque nunca lo quisiste.

—Marie Alice. Si crees que eso es verdad, no eres tan inteligente como creí. No fuiste mía porque te protegía —suspiró— aun lo hago.

—No soy Bella, Jasper, no tienes que protegerme.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo —Alice suspiró y volvió a acercarse a él.

— ¿Por qué siempre dices eso? ¿De qué crees que me proteges? Jasper, yo te quiero conmigo, somos adultos, démonos esta oportunidad. —Estaba poniendo las cartas en la mesa, estaba exponiendo su corazón en bandeja de plata para que él hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, Jasper cerró sus ojos, Alice siempre había sido la chica que jamás se había salido de su corazón y mente, era la que como su hermana moriría y mataría por ella, pero no podía arrastrarla a su tórrida vida, la amaba demasiado como para sacrificarla de esa manera.

El pensamiento de amarla lo tomó tan de sorpresa como los labios que se juntaron a los suyos, por un segundo se permitió fantasear, por un segundo se permitió pensar como sería un futuro si se permitía amar a una mujer. Pero no una mujer cualquiera, sino Alice.

Se vio en la casa perfecta de cercas blancas, vio a un par de niños corriendo por el jardín, una rubia y un pelinegro, se vio llegando del trabajo, bajándose de su auto para ir a abrazar a sus hijos, vio a una Alice embarazada verlo llena de amor, las sonrisas de sus hijos llamándolo papá, vio por primera vez un futuro y el pecho se le llenó de alegría, quería eso, añoraba ser feliz, amarla como Alice se merecía.

Pero en la visión unos ojos tan brillantes como los de su tatuaje en la clavícula lo hicieron temblar, Edward estaba en su visión, recostado de su casa de cerca blanca como si perteneciera al lugar, viendo a sus pequeños como si un depredador se tratara.

El pánico lo inundó de nuevo y empujó violentamente a Alice que aun lo besaba, la chica estaba tan metida en el beso que el empujón la hizo perder el equilibrio dejándola caer sentada sobre la maleza, Jasper tenía los ojos desorbitados, las fosas nasales dilatadas y la mirada perdida, sus músculos se hinchaban con cada respiración, Alice sabía que era fuerte pero no tenía idea de que tanto.

— ¿Jazz? —Por un momento sintió temor, Jasper pareció reaccionar un poco pero quizás lo más desconcertante fue cuando en vez de ayudarla a levantarse, Jasper dio media vuelta y se alejó dejándola sola y en el suelo.

.

Solo supo que había caminado lo suficiente cuando Bella le interrumpió el paso.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Tenía que salir de ahí, sentía que iba a explotar o a tumbar un árbol de la pura adrenalina que sentía.

—Jacob me llamó, Billy tiene un problema en el taller, debo irme. —Bella lo vio contrariada.

—Le dijiste esta misma mañana que no ibas a ir al taller, nunca trabajas en mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que ir, dile a algunos de los chicos que te lleve, ¿bueno? —No le permitió responderle, se subió al auto dejándola sola y sin ningún tipo de contacto con la civilización puesto que se llevaba su bolso en el auto.

Bella desconcertada observó como su hermano huía dejándola sola en el lago. Mike, uno de sus amigos del instituto la bañó con agua del río haciéndola olvidarse de su hermano.

Alice aprovechó esa distracción y huyó hacia su auto, no podía contener las lágrimas y no sabía cómo explicarle a Bella lo que había ocurrido porque francamente ella no lo entendía.

Para cuando llegó la hora del pastel, Bella no quería partirlo sin su hermano presente, pero todos sus amigos la vitoreaban para que lo hiciera, buscó por los alrededores a Alice pero tampoco la encontró, no podía llamarlos porque su celular estaba en el auto con Jazz.

Mientras sus amigos le cantaban cumpleaños Bella no pudo evitar olvidar su angustia por su hermano, estaba cumpliendo los 18, era mayor de edad y eso era algo para celebrar.

Mientras los chicos aplaudían y ella esquivaba que le embadurnaran la cara con crema, sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, frunciendo el ceño y buscó por los alrededores pensando que se trataba de Jazz, pero no había nadie.

Cuando sopló las velas y pidió el deseo que pedía todos los años, sintió un murmullo y algo parecido a un susurro. Cuando se giró se fijó en una figura recostada de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el lago, frunció el ceño e intentó ubicarlo, no había estado durante la fiesta. Eric llamó su atención entregándole un pedazo de pastel, la chica lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y cuando se giró de nuevo la silueta ya no estaba.

—Bella, ¿nos vamos al bar? —Esta vez habló Jessica, habían estado tratando de convencerla durante todo el día que fueran a un bar de la ciudad, la chica ya tenía los 18 y podía entrar sin problemas, no era la movida que a Bella le gustaba pero le llamaba la atención.

—No sé, como te dije se supone que iría al cine con Jazz y luego a cenar, pero no sé cuando vuelva.

— ¡No seas aburrida, Bells! —Bella ríe mientras la observa bailar en su diminuto bikini, Mike se levanta a acompañarla y de repente la fiesta vuelve a animarse, Bella prueba el pastel e irremediablemente piensa en su hermano, Jasper siempre está a la hora del pastel, entiende que ella ya es adulta y no debería sentirse así por esa tontería, pero perder a su mamá siempre la había hecho sentir vulnerable y no querida, por eso pedía en cada cumpleaños el deseo de que Renné volviera, sabía que nunca iba a ocurrir, pero no podía perder la esperanza. No quería sentir esa misma pérdida con Jasper.

—Hummm —alguien murmuró tras ella haciéndola voltear rápidamente— eso es interesante.

Sintió una sombra en sus espalda y se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

—Hola —saludó dubitativa.

—Hola, Bella. —Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te conozco?

—No —dijo sin rodeos sentándose junto a la chica— pero yo te conozco a ti. — A diferencia de lo que Edward puede esperar le agrada escuchar como la chica se ríe.

—Parece un diálogo sacado de una película de terror mala. —Edward frunce el ceño sin entenderla realmente. — ¿Entonces? —Eso le hace fruncir más el ceño.

—No te entiendo —indica extrañado con sus propias palabras.

Bella rueda los ojos— eso de _"no me conoces, pero yo te conozco a ti"_ —imita precariamente una voz de ultratumba que hace sonreír a Edward.

—Es cierto, te conocí cuando eras una niña. Soy Edward.

—Pues no te recuerdo.

—Por supuesto que no, tendrías unos seis años, creo. —Bella lo ve extrañada y Edward se siente realmente sorprendido de que pueda soportar el verlo a los ojos.

— ¿De qué color son tus ojos? —Eso lo sorprende aun mas, Bella se inclina hacia él intentando verlo a través de sus espejuelos, contra todo pronóstico Edward retrocede.

—Es un color extraño.

—Se nota, ¿Te quitas los anteojos? —No pudo evitar reír, ésta chica tenía agallas.

—No puedo —respondió, pensó un poco más e indicó— alergias. —Bella frunció el ceño dispuesta a refutarle pero Mike llegó a halarla por el brazo para invitarla a bailar.

—Mike, no —hizo un poco de resistencia.

—Bella, bailemosssss —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás borracho? —Jasper había sido más que cuidadoso en que ninguno tuviera acceso al alcohol, habían algunos que eran aun menores de edad y lo menos que quería era a chicos ebrios manejando.

Mike hizo una mueca casi juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Puede que un poco, ¿quieres? —Le extendió un vaso metálico que la hizo estremecer cuando lo puso cerca de su nariz.

—Mike, no puedes beber, estás manejando, ¿quieres acaso matarte?

—Suenas igual de aburrida que tu tonto hermano Jazzzzzzz —Bella se colocó de pie, Edward miraba toda la escena realmente divertido.

—No hables mal de mi hermano —Bella puso sus brazos como jarras— ya no eres bienvenido aquí, Mike, lárgate. —El rubio se adelantó intentándola tomar por la cintura, pero apartando el hecho de que fue un movimiento estúpido, Mike no tenía idea de con quien estaba tratando.

Edward alzó sus cejas y estuvo a punto de pararse para intimidar hasta la mierda del chico que intentaba tocar a Bella, pero por décima vez en apenas unos minutos Bella volvió a sorprenderlo.

La chica retrocedió un paso desestabilizando por completo al rubio, en lo que éste levantó la mirada Bella colocó la mano de tal manera que la base de la muñeca le diera de lleno en la nariz, lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los gritos llenos de gorgoteos del Mike nariz sangrante.

Por su puesto la fiesta se detuvo y la eterna enamorada de Mike vino al rescate, Bella rodó los ojos cuando Jessica lloró tomando en brazos a Mike como si fuera un mártir, todos los demás compañeros se acercaron, Bella sintió una leve caricia fría en su cintura.

— ¿Qué? —Intentó girarse.

—No vayas a romperme la nariz, luchadora, pero creo que es mejor que te saque de aquí.

Bella siguió a Edward lejos del alboroto, rodó los ojos cuando alguien dijo que llamarían una ambulancia, solo le había fracturado la nariz, si la dejaban acercársele podía arreglársela antes de que lo llevaran al hospital. La mano en su cintura se volvió más fría y más firme.

—Espera —Bella intentó alejarse.

—Esto se va a poner peor, créeme, vámonos.

—Está bien, pero espera —no le dio tiempo y se alejó sin inmutarse de su toque, Edward vio desconcertado a donde se dirigía y se sintió como un alíen cuando una sonrisa realmente divertida se dibujaba en sus labios, Bella se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba el pastel y tomaba el pedazo restante con bandeja y todo y dos tenedores desechables.

—Vamos —dijo caminando hacia Edward.

Cuando vio el auto del misterioso hombre chifló. — ¿Mustang? —Edward frunció el ceño, Bella rodó los ojos. — Tu auto.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Es un Mustang. —Edward frunció el ceño y se retiró un poco para observarlo.

— ¿Lo es?

Bella rodó los ojos — ¿Hablas jodidamente enserio? —Jasper odiaba que dijera malas palabras, pero estaba segura de que en este momento la apoyaría.

Edward se encogió de hombros, el auto lo había tomado del parqueadero cerca del taller de Jasper, esa mañana se había presentado en el taller esperando asignarle un trabajo al rubio, pero no lo encontró, en su defecto había escuchado como el dueño del taller hablaba con Bella y Jasper, le llamó la atención que el rubio que jamás se perdía un día de trabajo lo hiciera por algo tan tonto como cumplir un año más.

Luego supuso que el ser mortal hacía ese acto algo mas trascendental, así que decidió hacerle una visita a su "protegido" donde sea que fuera a celebrarle el cumpleaños a su hermana, el auto estaba ahí y lo tomó, era práctico.

Bella se subió al auto y esperó a que Edward hiciera su parte, mientras salían del área del lago Bella empezó a comer el pastel con el tenedor.

— ¿Quieres? —Edward giró a verla, no era que le preocupara chocar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Bella soltó una carcajada que salpicó el tablero de merengue blanco.

—Pastel de cumpleaños. ¿De dónde saliste, alguien te tuvo secuestrado en un sótano los últimos veinte años? —Rió de su propio chiste pero Edward no lo hizo, la chica frunció el ceño. — ¿Estuviste secuestrado? Porque pusiste mala cara cuando lo mencioné, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos, solo hacía un comentario sarcástico. Jasper siempre me dice que no use el sarcasmo que aunque lo sepa detectar no sé manejarlo bien, siempre se lo discutí pero evidentemente tiene razón. ¿Cómo fue que me conoces? ¿Eres amigo de Jazz?

Edward frunció el ceño sin poder seguirle el ritmo a lo que la chica decía, entendió todo, por supuesto, pero hablaba de tantas cosas diferentes tan rápido que le aturdió por un segundo.

—No creo que seamos amigos, pero me conoce. Jasper. —Aclaró.

—Deben de ser más que amigos para que me conozcas a mí. Jasper nunca me presenta a sus amigos, creo que ni saben que existo.

—Quizás no tiene amigos —no tenía, él lo sabía de primera página.

—Tiene que tener, la vida sin amigos es demasiado aburrida y deprimente, Jazz no es ni aburrido ni está deprimido, así que debe tener amigos. —Edward sonrió.

— ¿Tú tienes amigos?

—Dah. ¿No viste nada ahí atrás? Todos ellos vinieron a mi cumpleaños, son mis amigos.

—Pero le fracturaste la nariz a ese chico.

—Porque fue un abusivo que no respetó el hecho que le dije que no.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Entreno todos los días.

— ¿Qué entrenas?

—Boxeo —eso casi lo hizo frenar.

— ¿Golpes?

—Sip, tengo una muy buena izquierda, pero la derecha es mortal.

— ¿Boxeas? —Sonaba demasiado incrédulo.

—Todos los días desde que tengo 12, mi hermano me entrena.

Alzó las cejas y no pudo evitar reír, por supuesto que Jasper iba a hacer lo posible porque la chica se supiera defender cuando él no estuviera para hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso? Puedo derribarte de un solo golpe.

El auto frenó y Bella abrió los ojos de más al ver que estaban frente a su casa. — Declinaré tu oferta por ahora —asintió y preguntó.

— ¿Cómo sabías donde vivo?

—Te dije que era amigo de tu hermano, lo conozco hace tiempo.

—Nunca te ha nombrado —Edward puso una mano en su pecho.

—Pues me siento ofendido —Bella soltó una risita y abrió la puerta, su pie aun descalzo tocó la acera.

—Gracias por el paseo, Edward.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer finalmente conocerte. —Observó como la chica caminaba rápidamente el estrecho pasillo que daba a la humilde casa aun iba con su bikini y con el pastel sobrante en las manos, Bella se giró en la puerta de la casa y lo despidió con la mano, Edward con una sonrisa le devolvió el saludo y arrancó.

Cuando entró a la casa el distintivo sonido del rock a todo volumen la hizo rodar los ojos mientras caminaba al garaje techado, Jasper tenía un taller ahí donde a veces se llevaba algunas piezas para trabajar en casa, pero normalmente lo usaban de gimnasio, Bella encontró a su hermano aun sin camisa con su bañador dándole golpes al saco de arena que parecía ser el culpable de todas sus angustias.

Entre las notas de foo fighters Bella bajó las escaleras y lo observó mientras comía un poco más de pastel, no fue luego de dos canciones y de que Bella se diera una sobredosis de azúcar que el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Cariño —esa forma de llamarla siempre la hacía sentir en casa.

—Ya llegué —informó la chica riéndose.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué sientes?

—Dejarte en tu cumpleaños.

—No soy una niña, tenías que trabajar, lo entiendo —se encogió de hombros, Jasper quería decirle que no fue por trabajo pero sus labios no se abrieron.

— ¿Te trajo Mike?

—Nop —balanceó sus pies y le extendió la bandeja con lo que quedaba de pastel, Jasper tomó el tenedor y empezó a comer. —Estaba borracho —rodó los ojos— al parecer logró burlar tu seguridad. —La mirada de Jasper se volvió asesina.

—Voy a tener que hablar con ese chico.

—Bueno, quizás sus padres te llamen, le rompí la nariz. —Frunció el ceño, las palabras violentas de su hermana no tenían nada que ver con su adorable sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso porque fue?

—Intentó jalarme para bailar y no escuchó cuando le dije que no —se volvió a encoger de hombros, Jasper no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa en sus labios, esa había sido siempre la intención desde que la empezó a entrenar.

—Pues si sus padres llaman, hablaré con ellos —Bella sonrió. — ¿Estás lista para ir a cenar? —Bella negó.

—Me comí casi todo el pastel, como algo más y voy a explotar. —Jasper soltó una risa, la chica se incorporó de su asiento de un salto. — Pero aun quiero ir a ver una película, ¿la invitación sigue en pie?

Aun no se sentía bien anímicamente, la visión de Edward invadiendo su vida imaginaria con Alice lo tenía sintiendo escalofríos, pero ya había abandonado a Bella en el lago, no podía hacerlo de nuevo, la chica amaba pasar tiempo con él, debía aprovecharlo.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una enorme sonrisa— ve a vestirte. —la chica aplaudió y corrió de nuevo a la casa.

— ¿Bella? —La chica se detuvo justo en la puerta que daba a la casa.

— ¿Entonces quién te trajo a casa? —Su corazón se aceleró imaginaba que había sido Alice, cuando él se había ido del lago la dejó allá, el chico no tenía idea de lo que había hecho la pelinegra después.

—Tu amigo, ¿sabes que nunca he conocido a ninguno de tus amigos?

Claro que lo sabía, él no tenía amigos por lo que no había nadie a quien conocer.

— ¿De qué amigo hablas?

—Al que le dijiste de mi fiesta —rodó los ojos y entró a la casa, Jasper la siguió de cerca, dejó el pastel en la cocina y la escuchó cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Que! —La chica acababa de abrir la ducha.

— ¿Qué amigo?

— ¡Edward! —Lo dijo fuerte y claro quitándole todo resto de duda o equivocación, Jasper se agarró de la manija de puerta, como sus entrañas le habían avisado él vendría pronto, solo que no lo encontró, encontró a su inocente y pequeña hermanita primero.

Observó la piel pálida y envejecida de su mano en el pomo de la puerta y no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de muerte que sentía cada vez que lo sentía cerca.


	4. Capítulo 4 No juegues con fuego

**Espero les guste. Nos vemos en los comentarios si así lo desean.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Cuidado te quemas.**

Los golpes en el saco de boxeo apenas se escuchaban sobre la música escandalosa de Megadeth, era temprano, cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando un golpe hizo que la música se detuviera. Jasper alzó la cabeza asombrado y alerta, sus manos cubiertas con vendajes que alguna vez fueron blancos listas para propinar algún golpe, chorros de sudor corrían por su pecho desnudo mientras trataba de controlar la rapidez de su respiración.

— ¿En serio, Jazz? —Bella se veía furiosa— aun está oscuro afuera. —Le había lanzado un guante de boxeo al iPod haciéndolo callar, Jasper quiso disculparse pero aun tenía demasiada adrenalina en el cuerpo, se había despertado a las 3 de la mañana con el rostro de su ahora adulta hermana mientras Edward la asechaba, no iba a regresar a dormir después de eso. Simplemente se levantó se preparó un poco de café y se puso a entrenar, la música escandalosa y fuerte no le permitía pensar.

—Lo siento —dijo entre dientes y tomó entonces la cuerda de saltar y estirando su cuerpo y sus brazos se puso a saltar la cuerda rápidamente, Bella suspiró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Estás demasiado raro desde ayer —indicó la chica— ¿seguro que no tiene que ver con el trabajo? —Después de todo, lo que Bella sabía era que su hermano se había marchado de su fiesta al taller para resolver algún problema, no tenía idea de la pelea con Alice y tenía aun menos idea de la verdadera razón de su rabia y angustia.

Cerró los ojos y los brillantes y macabros ojos de Edward le devolvieron la mirada, los abrió rápidamente y empezó a saltar aun más rápido.

— ¿Jasper? —desvió la mirada a su hermana, la chica lo veía con cejas alzadas, se obligó a recordar qué le había preguntado.

—No tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, en trabajo está bien… no estoy raro. —Eso hizo sonreír a la chica, sin saberlo esa sonrisa le calmó el corazón, ella estaba bien. Podía sobrepasar todo si ella se encontraba bien.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Él frunció el ceño y ella se echó a reír, ambos sabían que no desayunaba, Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo un rato? —Hizo una mueca chistosa, Jasper sacudió la cabeza y dejó de saltar para tomar un trago de agua— me debes un día de entrenamiento, móntate en la trotadora y calienta un poco, luego vemos como está tu derecha.

—Mi derecha está perfecta —respondió pero de igual forma caminó a la trotadora. Cuando se había despertado con el sonido de la música lejana sabía que estaba haciendo su hermano y también sabía que él iba a decirle que entrenaran juntos, era algo así como su _cosa,_ algunos hermanos se odiaban, algunos compraban juntos, algunos veían películas, pero ellos entrenaban así pasaban rato juntos y compartían el gusto de sudar.

Bella caminó primero y luego de algunos minutos empezó a correr, cuando sus piernas se sintieron lo suficientemente calientes saltó un poco de cuerda e hizo algunos abdominales, Jasper siempre le indicaba que hacer y como estirarse, Bella tenía un cuerpo increíblemente definido aunque no le gustaba mostrarlo (cosa a lo que Jasper daba las gracias). Cuando la chica estaba lista y sudorosa, Jazz le hizo señas y empezó a vendarle las manos, llegó la parte que ambos amaban entrenar, iban a boxear.

En el centro del garaje que servía de ring improvisado Bella caminaba en círculos viendo con atención las palmas levantadas de su hermano mayor, su concentración se encontraba al máximo.

—Ahora —indicó el rubio y Bella se lanzó al ataque, Jasper la esquivó con facilidad y le dio un golpe en el costado, nunca aplicaba mas fuerza de la necesaria pero tampoco la trataba como una delicada flor, Bella tenía que ser capaz de defenderse y eso significaba que quizás alguna vez recibiría algún golpe.

La primera vez que la golpeó entrenando la chica tendría unos diez años, pensó que se iba a poner a llorar e iba a odiarlo pero en su feroz hermanita menor se despertó el sentimiento de venganza, porque la chica se le lanzó encima y fue directo a su cabello, ese día Jasper supo que nunca sería la débil del grupo.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa rosado chillón gracias a sus protectores dentales, él le hizo un guiño y apenas se encogió de hombros, la chica golpeó sus guantes juntos y movió su cuello, dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

Boxearon por cerca de una hora, Jasper esquivó magistralmente los golpes de su hermana, cada vez era mas difícil que la chica no lo golpeara, secretamente se sentía orgulloso había criado a una chica buena y fuerte, iba a ser capaz de defenderse de cualquier idiota que quisiera dañarla.

Pero entonces pensó en _él_ y su no se qué, que era capaz de hacerle hacer cosas que no quería solo con voluntad propia y ahora Edward había conocido a su hermana, ¿seguiría insistiendo en verla? ¿Aparecería de nuevo para atormentarlo? Después de todo no le había asignado ningún trabajo, sabía demasiado bien que cuando Edward aparecía era porque quería que Jasper matara. Había aparecido el día anterior en el cumpleaños de su hermana y no lo había encontrado a él, así que podía aparecer de nuevo.

—Hmph —el ruido que salió de su boca fue irreconocible, se dobló por la mitad mientras se sostenía el estómago con ambas manos, cuando pudo levantar la vista Bella estaba con los guantes arriba aun en posición de pelea pero con los ojos de cervatillo asustado mientras lo veía con asombro. Había bajado la guardia con sus pensamientos y la chica no, por lo que había terminado con un golpe en su estómago y sin aire.

— ¿Te golpeé? —Aun se le notaba incrédula, Jasper levantó una de las manos pero dobló una de sus piernas y se acostó en el suelo, no podía hablar, intentó tomar aire y cubrió su rostro con uno de sus brazos mientras se recuperaba.

Pensó que Bella estaría asustada o preocupada, por lo que se obligó a abrir los ojos, ya podía respirar mejor pero aun no estaba del todo bien, cuando se fijó en su hermanita la vio bailando, frunció el ceño, la chica canturreaba algo que no entendía.

Mientras Bella sacudía el trasero entonaba, "noqueé a Jasper, noqueé a Jasper" una y otra vez demasiado feliz consigo misma, Jasper que aun no podía hablar, sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió a recostar del suelo y cubrió su rostro, necesitaba un par de minutos mas para ponerse de pie.

.

Quizás la actitud tan relajada de su hermana lo hizo enfrentar el día con un poco mas de facilidad, dejarla para que se arreglara para el baile de fin de año en casa de Ángela fue más sencillo, ir a trabajar y esperar la noche para ir de chaperón al mismo baile del que su hermana había comprado el vestido semanas antes y secretamente se lo probaba todas las noches era tan aburrido y fastidioso como sonaba y eso era bueno, porque eso significaba rutina y la rutina en su vida era buena.

En el trabajo todo transcurrió aburrido e igual que siempre, Jacob no dejaba de hacer chistes malos y Billy no dejaba de reírse de ellos, cuando almorzaron comió ternera, eso también era normal, fumarse media caja de cigarrillos también lo era, escuchar Rammstein mientras soldaba también era normal.

Que su cabeza de vez en cuando lo llevara a Alice lastimosamente también era normal, se lo negaría a todo el mundo pero jamás se negaría a sí mismo que la pequeña duende siempre formaba parte de sus pensamientos, aunque fuera una pequeña fracción.

Para cuando llegó a casa Bella no estaba, eso también era normal, se duchó y afeitó, recogió su cabello largo en una coleta apretada colocándose un poco de gel para mantener todo en su sitio, se colocó una camisa de botones blanca y cuidadosamente planchada, pantalones de tela eran requeridos para el evento, pero lo que jamás se pondría era zapatos de suela, tomó sus botas de combate negras que había pulido un par de noches antes y se las caló, estaba listo para la noche mas aburrida del mundo.

No podía tampoco decir que sería taaaaan aburrida, Bella estaba mas que emocionada por su baile de fin de año, estaba realmente orgulloso de su hermanita, la chica se graduaba con honores de la escuela, cosa que él apenas y pudo culminar, Bella se destacaba como una brillante estrella, así que hoy plantaría una sonrisa en sus labios y trataría de no ponerse demasiado obtuso cuando algún chico la invitara a bailar.

Subió a su camioneta y se dirigió a la escuela, para ser de noche estaba repleta de chicos demasiado bien vestidos para la ocasión, Jasper suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, esta noche iba a ser mas larga de lo normal, revisó la solapa de su traje y respiró con tranquilidad sintiendo la botella de acero que había llenado de escoses.

Se bajó de la camioneta y observó a otros chaperones acercarse al gimnasio de la escuela, todos los hombres llevaban corbata, negó, jamás iba a ponerse una de esas.

Observó a lo lejos a su hermana y una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en sus labios, el vestido rojo que la chica había elegido sabía que había sido de alguna manera influenciado por Alice, Bella era de colores cálidos, el rojo rubí no era su escena. Sin embargo la enana como siempre había acertado por completo, el vestido era perfecto para Bella.

Era largo con mucho vuelo, cada vez que caminaba el conjunto de tela le daba una movilidad increíble, el escote era en forma de corazón dejándole los hombros descubiertos, toda la tela del corpiño era muy brillante sin tener pedrería y la de la falda era muy vaporosa.

La chica se reía con sus amigos, Jasper reconoció a algunos de ellos, Ángela era la chica dulce y morena que vestía de color beige, Jessica iba de azul profundo, ambas chicas iban con muchachos vestidos en esmoquin, todos parecían salidos de un matrimonio prematuro.

Un chico se acercó a su hermana y sin poder evitarlo su espalda se tensó, era Mike, el rubio que había intentado darle licor tan solo el día anterior en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica, dio un paso adelante pero en el momento que lo hizo, una fuerza sobre natural lo mantuvo en su lugar y supo, tan solo supo, quien se encontraba tras de él.

—Eso también sería normal, ¿no? —Jasper se giró lentamente y ahí estaba su mayor y más grande pesadilla.

Edward colocó una mano en su pecho viéndose realmente dolido— me ofende que pienses tan mal de mí, yo que siempre espero con ansias estos encuentros.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Se obligó a no moverse para verificar la seguridad de Bella, eso lo alertaría.

—Demasiado tarde, Jasper —Cerró sus ojos con furia, aun no había podido encontrar la forma de mantenerlo fuera de su cabeza. — Suerte con eso —le dijo como siempre lo hacía cuando Jasper pensaba eso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Repitió de nuevo, pero Edward miraba fijamente por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Se negaba a responderle.

—Puedo llamarla, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que me dirá sin problemas de que se trata todo esto.

—Es un baile —respondió antes de siquiera meditarlo— es su baile de graduación.

Edward lo vio frunciendo el ceño, de verdad parecía sorprendido. — ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Jasper cerró las manos en puños. — ¿A ti que te importa? —Edward estiró el cuello y abrió la boca dispuesto a llamarla. —Dieciocho, tiene dieciocho.

—Interesante —dijo sin perderla de vista.

—Sé a qué viniste así que salgamos de esto, ¿A quién tengo que matar? —eso lo hizo regresar la mirada a Jasper viéndolo con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

— ¿Ansioso?

—Solo quiero que te largues, así que salgamos de esto de una maldita vez.

Edward perdió toda la atención que tenía en Bella y levantando como siempre su mano que a la vista parecía normal pero al contacto era áspera y muerta lo tomó esta vez por el cuello.

Edward nunca lo había tocado más de lo necesario, la primera vez cuando el chico tenía doce años el único contacto que hubo entre los dos fue el par de apretones de mano, y cuando se habían vuelto a ver seis años atrás Jasper pensó que no podía existir nada mas aterrador que el asqueroso contacto del dedo de Edward.

Pues estaba equivocado, la mano cerrada alrededor de su cuello parecía que quería separarle la cabeza del cuerpo, no se sentía apretada, pero sentía como presionaba intentando extirparle el cerebro como si fuera un grano lleno de pus.

Y aunque sonara asqueroso sentía que su cerebro se llenaba de pus, las imágenes que Edward metía en su cabeza eran desagradables y asquerosas como siempre.

Conocía al chico que se dibujaba en su cerebro, estaba seguro que lo había visto más de una vez pero no podía ubicarlo en el momento, el rostro de Edward se le acercó peligrosamente, las pupilas brillaban demasiado detrás de los anteojos oscuros, parecían naranja brillante.

— Por… —la voz de Jasper apenas salió por la mano apretada de su agresor, pero éste como ser macabro que era no aflojó su agarre, quizás se apretó más solo por la simple satisfacción de poder hacerlo.

Hubo ruido, quizás fueron algunos pasos o algunas risas, no estaba seguro, pero eso hizo que Edward aflojara su agarre. Jasper se apoyó del capó de su camioneta mientras buscaba aire desesperadamente.

—Esta noche —fue lo único que le dijo Edward que parecía medir dos metros más de altura por la prepotencia en su tono de voz, Jasper solo se concentró en respirar, sus pulmones quemaban, cerró los ojos intentando recordar dónde había visto al chico de la visión, lo conocía pero no podía ubicarlo.

La asquerosa mano de que casi lo ahogó le tomó la cabeza como si fuera una de esas garras en las máquinas donde metes una moneda y tienes la oportunidad de ganar un peluche. Sintiendo los dedos como agujas en su cuero cabelludo, dejó que Edward girara su rostro.

Cuando supo de quien se trataba el aire se cortó de sus pulmones, Edward simplemente rió en su oído.

—Esta noche —repitió haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento—. Te estaré vigilando.

Sin más lo soltó y pareció desvanecerse de su vista, si no fuera por el leve rastro de polvo negro que dejó tras él, Jasper hubiera pensado que sufría de algún trastorno mental.

Poco a poco su alrededor se fue aclarando, las manchas borrosas se volvieron más nítidas regresándolo al estacionamiento de la escuela, poco a poco los arbustos se volvieron más verdes y los ruidos de la noche fueron los que llenaron sus oídos.

Siguió observando hacia donde la garra lo había puesto, no podía creerlo, pero ¿Cómo podía negarse? Cerró los ojos y se obligó a caminar hacia el gimnasio sin poder borrar la imagen del hombre que Edward quería que matara.

Claro que lo había visto, no demasiadas veces, pero sí lo había escuchado nombrar mucho, era el mariscal de campo, era el chico problemático de la escuela, el que más de una vez había invitado a salir a Bella pero ella lo rechazaba, el mismo que en la fiesta de cumpleaños del día anterior le había propinado una patada en las bolas.

No podía terminar de creerlo, debía matar a Mike Newton.

.

La fiesta no tenía luces estereoscópicas pero para Jasper así parecía, los objetos y la gente parecían moverse a una velocidad extraña como si simplemente se deslizaran pero no caminaran. Buscó con desesperación la botellita de acero que guardaba en la chaqueta de su traje, las primeras veces que la probó fue disimulado para evitar que alguien lo viera, pero justo ahora le importaba un bledo.

Todavía le quedaba más de la mitad de la botella, eso no era bueno porque significaba que aun quedaba fiesta por delante, aun tenía que quedarse y _vigilar_ a su hermana.

La chica había bailado con sus amigas y en verdad parecía divertirse bastante, no tenía cita, o eso le había confirmado a Jasper unos días antes, un par de chicos la habían invitado pero los había rechazado a ambos por no conocerlos bien. Cuando le preguntó con quien iba a ir, le dijo que iría con su grupo de amigos, nadie era pareja de nadie y simplemente se divertirían, le pareció una muy buena idea.

Ahora Bella bailaba solo con sus amigas, los chicos como que se habían quedado por fuera en esta parte, no conocía la música, para sus oídos era una real pesadilla, pero eso lo sabía antes de siquiera pensar ir al baile como chaperón.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Se giró y agradeció a que su botella estuviera escondida en su traje, era la señora Esme, directora de la escuela.

—Sí, lo estoy —la amable mujer sonrió con una mueca, Jasper suspiró— bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. —Pensó que la directora tan solo iba saludarlo y seguiría su camino, pero se inclinó junto a él en la barandilla viendo hacia abajo a los estudiantes bailar en la pista.

—Isabella lo hizo muy bien este año —Jasper asintió, estaba de acuerdo en eso— se gradúa con honores.

—Lo sé —espero no sonar tan grosero como se sintió— lo siento, quiero decir… ella ha trabajado duro en esto.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. ¿Te ha contado acerca de la universidad? —Frunció el ceño, él y Bella habían hablado un poco pero la verdad era que no lo habían hecho con la seriedad que el asunto ameritaba.

—No…—Se corrigió a sí mismo— quiero decir, no hemos hablado seriamente.

—Lo imaginé —dijo la mujer suspirando, por alguna razón se veía decepcionada.

—Disculpe —indicó Jasper dejando de prestarle atención a los chicos de la pista de baile— ¿Quiere decirme algo?

Esme suspiró y dio el medio giro necesario para enfrentarlo, por alguna razón Jasper se sintió nervioso.

—Bella fue aceptada en Yale —los ojos de Jasper se desorbitaron— consiguió una beca completa, es la única estudiante que lo ha logrado a la primera sin que nadie abogue por ella. Pero no dejó que se le hiciera un reportaje en el periódico, tampoco nos permitió que la elogiáramos por ello.

Jasper no se había dado cuenta pero tenía la baranda de donde se sujetaba increíblemente apretada, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Cada vez que le pregunto evade el tema y por tu reacción imagino que no lo sabías. —Jasper mantenía ahora la vista en su inocente hermana. — Sé que la situación de ustedes es difícil, el consejero de la escuela me ha comentado que Bella habla mucho de ti en sus sesiones semanales, la chica te adora y en realidad eres su héroe, pero ni siquiera con Carlisle, el consejero ha contestado que piensa hacer con la beca. Carlisle me dijo que no interviniera… es, es mi esposo— aclaró al ceño fruncido de Jasper— pero me voy a culpar toda la vida si no intervengo para el futuro de esa niña.

—Gracias —fue lo que pudo articular antes de darle la espalda y bajar hasta el nivel donde se encontraba su hermana, serpenteó a los chicos bailando en la pista hasta que llegó a ella.

— ¡Jazz! —Gritó ella demasiado feliz de verlo— ¿Viniste a bailar conmigo? —Su hermano no bailaba, esa pregunta era casi tan absurda como preguntarle que le gustaría desayunar. Jasper no le contestó pero la tomó de la mano y la alejó de sus amigas, Bella se despidió de las chicas con una cara de incertidumbre y siguió a su hermano fuera del ruido y del baile.

Salieron del salón y llegaron al área de los casilleros, Bella siguió los pasos certeros de su hermano sin quejarse (a pesar de los tacones que llevaba)

—Jazz ¿Qué sucede? —No se escuchaba asustada, jamás se asustaría de él.

No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en el estacionamiento del la escuela, el lugar estaba desolado así que era buen lugar para conversar.

— ¿Ibas a decírmelo alguna vez? —Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Decirte qué? —Respiraba un poco acelerada por la agitación de la pista de baile y de la caminata. Jasper cerró los ojos y apretó su frente con sus dedos.

—Tu directora me encontró, me habló de tu futuro, de lo orgullosa que estaba por tu aceptación en Yale. —Ella no contestó media palabra, Jasper incorporó el rostro y la vio a los ojos, la chica no se veía diferente, ni contrariada, ni asustada, ni nada.

—Bella —intervino Jasper, ella se cruzó de brazos mostrándose la verdad un poco fastidiada.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga Jazz.

—Por lo menos me hubiera gustado que me hubieras avisado o contado de ese logro —la chica se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para qué iba a contarte?

— ¿No te parecía _algo_ que me hubiera gustado saber? —Preguntó incrédulo— ¡Conseguiste una jodida beca completa en Yale! —Bella rodó los ojos.

—No la acepté. —Jasper parpadeó asombrado.

— ¿Perdón?

—Me escuchaste muy bien Jasper, no. La. Acepte. —Separó las palabras.

—Estás loca, _nadie_ rechaza una beca completa en Yale.

—Pues seré la primera.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡No voy a ir!

Se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse nunca perdía el control con su hermana y en verdad era la primera vez que tenía que controlarse con ella, respiró profundo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz calmada, por primera vez, Bella se vio un poco apenada.

—No quiero ir. —Suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar, podía seguir en eso toda la noche, él no iba a cambiar su pregunta hasta que ella dijera la verdad y Bella lo sabía muy bien.

La chica dejó de verlo a los ojos y se fijó en lo árboles cercanos, sus ojos se vieron un poco brillantes pero Jasper no se dio cuenta de eso.

—No voy a dejarte —la chica lo dijo en voz baja pero él la escuchó.

—Soy lo suficientemente adulto para cuidarme solo, ¿lo sabes, no? —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Ya lo sé, pero igual no pienso dejarte, Jasper… —lo vio a los ojos— Yale está demasiado lejos, ¡Es otro uso horario! —El rubio suspiró, se pasó la mano por el cabello recordando demasiado tarde que lo tenía recogido y no podía despeinarse.

—Nos pondríamos de acuerdo para llamarnos por teléfono, Bella… Cariño…—Ella cerró los ojos, Jasper se acercó tomándola por las mejillas, la chica abrió los ojos para apartar la mirada. En ese momento su hermano se dio cuenta del brillo que no pertenecía al reflejo de la noche sino a las lágrimas, Bella jamás lloraba.

—Cariño —hizo que lo viera, Bella parpadeó por la angustia en el tono de su hermano, pero ese mismo tono hizo que sus ojos se aguaran más— habla conmigo —le dijo viéndola a los ojos. — ¿No quieres ir por miedo a dejarme, o por miedo a irte? —Era más que normal que la chica pudiera tener miedo de marcharse y vivir sola. Él mismo sufría de ese miedo, jamás se había separado de su hermana, pero hasta él. El ser más obtuso de la tierra, entendía que una beca no se desperdiciaba por cualquier tontería.

—Voy a estar bien, cariño —le dijo con ternura— voy a extrañarte como un loco, pero no voy a permitir que pierdas tu futuro por mí.

La chica le desvió la mirada, Jasper frunció el ceño sin saber exactamente porque la chica no podía verlo, algo le decía que en efecto ella no quería irse, pero que dejarlo no era la razón principal.

—Cariño —la llamó de nuevo— ¿Pasa algo más? ¿Por alguna otra razón no quieres irte? —Como siempre había dado en el clavo, Bella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza apoyándose en el pecho de su hermano mayor, Jasper la abrazó con miedo, algo se le había pasado por alto, siempre había creído que sabía absolutamente todo acerca de su hermanita, pero obviamente le pasaba algo a la chica de lo cual no tenía idea.

Se quedó en silencio mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse esperando mientras ella a su propio ritmo le indicaba que era lo que estaba mal.

No tenía idea de que podía molestarla o cual sería la razón por la cual no quería irse, nada se le ocurría.

Y ni en veinte años podía haber imaginado la razón que su hermana le susurró contra su pecho.

— ¿Y si ella viene? —Jasper frunció el ceño, no tenía idea de que hablaba ¿Alice? Las chicas eran amigas y se mantenían en contacto permanente, ¿Qué importaba si Alice venía o no?

—No entiendo —dijo intentando separarla de su pecho pero sorprendentemente Bella se mantuvo aferrada a él, no permitiéndole separarla.

—Isabella —la llamó ya lleno de pánico, no sabía que podía decir, pero algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

— ¿Y si ella viene? —Repitió.

— ¿Quién, cariño?

—Mamá.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie podía haberlo preparado para esa respuesta. Está vez si la separó de su pecho con fuerza y la forzó para que lo viera a los ojos.

— ¿Quién? —No, eso no podía ser posible, ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento esa chica iba a pensar en su mamá?

Mamá que él había matado porque metió en sus vidas al hombre que la violó cuando era apenas una niña.

—Jazz, me haces daño —perdido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que había apretado de más su agarre, inmediatamente la soltó, respiraba aceleradamente. No le dijo nada, no podía, su cabeza era un verdadero caos, su corazón estaba acelerado, sus manos transpiraban, sus oídos repetían una y otra vez el sonido de los disparos.

—Siempre lo he pensado —la voz apenas audible de su hermana se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos caóticos— algo tiene que haber pasado para que nos dejara. Ya casi no la recuerdo, pero… ¿y si viene y no me encuentra? Algo me dice que va a regresar, quizás no ahora, pero en algún momento. ¿Cómo voy a irme?

¿De verdad su hermana pensaba en su mamá? Habría jurado que dejó de hacerlo en lo que dejó de preguntar por ella hace ya demasiados años, cerró los ojos intentado recordar que era lo que la habían dicho los trabajadores sociales de aquel momento, antes de siquiera ir a vivir con los Brandon.

Obligando a su cerebro a abrir aquellos archivos muertos, recordó que la amable psicóloga les había dicho que a pesar de los exhaustivos intentos por encontrarle, Renné había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, que había reportado su rostro en todas las comisarías del país y habían ampliado todo lo que podían la búsqueda, pero que ésta no había arrojado ningún resultado favorable, recordó que la pequeña Bella de unos seis años, lloró en el pecho de su hermano hasta que se durmió del cansancio, luego de esa noche, la chica nunca más había preguntado por su mamá.

Él no quería ni pensarla ni recordarla (aunque era demasiado difícil sacarla de sus pesadillas) pero fue un alivio cuando su hermanita dejó de pensarla o preguntarla.

Cosa que al parecer había ocultado por completo la chica.

—Renné nunca va a volver —se negaba a llamarla _mamá_ en voz alta.

Eso pareció sonar como un insulto para la chica. —Eso no lo sabes.

Respiró profundo enderezándose— lo sé, cariño, créeme. Lo sé. —No podía decirle la verdad, ella nunca lo perdonaría aunque le contara las razones por las que la había matado.

—Ella va a regresar, somos sus hijos, se fue por miedo, por lo que sea… —Jasper empezó a negar y Bella continuó con voz entrecortada— claro que sí, ella va a venir, te dejó a ti, a mí siendo una niña, ella… ella se marchó porque no pudo con la muerte de papá y Rose, pero se le va a pasar, va a saber que la necesitamos y va a regresar.

El nombre de su hermana gemela muerta lo descolocó un poco, tenía demasiados años que no pensaba en la rubia que amaba y que su padre le arrebató demasiado joven.

Pero al escuchar que ellos la _necesitaban_ tocó un nervio que no sabía.

—No la necesitamos —habló en plural porque era cierto, él no la necesitaba para nada y sabía… por todo lo sagrado… _sabía_ que ella tampoco lo hacía.

—Si lo hacemos, Jasper, es nuestra mamá.

— ¡Esa escoria no es nuestra madre! ¡Nunca lo fue! —En ese momento no podía ubicarlo pero una corriente de celos y decepción lo llenó ¿Cómo Bella iba a querer verla? ¿Cómo podía traicionarlo siquiera pensándola?

Pero eso era lo malo de ser el único que conocía la verdad, para Bella, Renné los había abandonado por razones secretas que moría por saber, en cambio Jasper sabía la cruda verdad.

Parpadeó al ver una lágrima resbalarse por la mejilla de la chica que secó con rapidez, al igual que Jasper nunca se mostraba débil.

—Puede regresar, te guste o no, puede hacerlo, no sé qué demonios tienes que exorcizar con mamá, pero yo si la quiero y jamás voy a perder la esperanza de encontrarla.

—Vas a ir a la universidad, vas a dejar este pueblo. —Bella sonrió.

—Ya soy adulta Jasper, no puedes darme órdenes —no lo dijo de forma grosera ni con altanería, Jasper sintió que el aire se le estancaba en los pulmones, Bella se acercó a él y poniéndole las manos en el pecho se alzó para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se abrazó a su pecho.

—Te amo con todo el corazón, hermano —dijo con la mejilla pegada a su pecho, le sentía el corazón acelerado— jamás te haría daño intencionalmente y por eso jamás te conté lo que pensaba, sé que no te gustaba mamá y me gustaría que me contaras porqué. —Jasper la apretó contra sí mientras negaba rápidamente. — Pero tienes que entender que soy adulta y responsable de mis acciones, nunca he querido llevarte la contraria y nunca lo hice, pero si debo hacerlo ahora lo haré, hay cosas que quiero hacer, cosas que quiero lograr, prometo contártelo todo.

— ¿Cómo me contaste lo de Renné? —Su voz se escuchó áspera y ella cerró los ojos con culpa.

—Lo siento por eso —indicó— tenía miedo de tu reacción y obviamente tenía razón, pero eso era lo peor, lo juro, esta noche o mañana te contaré todo lo que tengo planeado.

— ¿Hay más? —Dijo con miedo y Bella se separó de él con una sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de todo, su corazón se calmó al verla sonreír.

—Prometo que nada malo, podemos hablar cuando estemos en casa.

—Podríamos irnos ahora—, ofreció. La chica pareció meditarlo.

—Aun no han coronado a la reina y al rey, no puedo marcharme antes de eso. —Un movimiento a lo lejos del estacionamiento le llamó la atención y levantó la vista. Edward estaba recostado de un árbol viéndolos en la distancia.

Su corazón se volvió a acelerar y esta vez no fue por las declaraciones de su hermana, había olvidado por completo a Edward y su trabajo.

Éste se colocó una mano en el pecho pareciendo ofendido, Jasper respiró profundo. —Está bien —le dijo a su hermana desviando la mirada para verla a los ojos— ve adentro y disfruta lo que queda de baile, yo iré en un rato— la chica lo vio con aprensión en los ojos. — Estoy bien, lo juro, solo voy a tomar un poco de aire y volveré a entrar, ¿te regresas conmigo o te devuelves con los chicos en la limusina?

El grupo de amigos habían alquilado una para la noche, la chica mordió su labio y Jasper supo que no regresaría con él, quizás así fuera mejor, no tenía idea de cuánto se demoraría con su trabajo. Al recordar lo que tenía que hacer su corazón se tensó, no podía creerlo, iba a tener que matar a un chico de la edad de Bella.

—Regresaré con los chicos, ¿no te importa, cierto?

Negó disimulando su ansiedad— claro que no, eres adulta y responsable ¿no? —Ella le golpeó el pecho sin fuerza.

—Jazz —dijo recriminándolo y con voz culpable.

—No me hagas caso, cariño, ve… diviértete y sé responsable, yo te veo en casa.

— ¿Te vas ya?

Suspiró— en un rato, la verdad ya me siento un poco cansado, prefiero esperarte en casa, ¿no te importa?

— ¿Seguro que no es por lo que te dije?

—Claro que no —le dio un beso en la frente y ni ella ni él creyeron sus palabras.

— ¡Bella! —Ambos voltearon, Ángela le hacía señas para que se acercara rápidamente, Jasper le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ve.

— ¡Te amo, Jazz! —Con esas palabras volvió a parecer la pequeña de seis que siempre recordaba mientras corría al encuentro con su mejor amiga.

—Yo también, cariño —susurró en respuesta, le era demasiado difícil decirle esas palabras en voz alta.

—Si tuviera sentimientos creo que se me escaparía una lágrima. ¿Es así como se llama, cierto, eso mojado que les sale de los ojos cuando se ponen sentimentales o ridículos? —Se negaba a contestarle, Edward ya estaba parado detrás de él viendo como ambas chicas se perdían dentro del gimnasio— ¿Por qué es tan importante estas cosas? Lo juro estuve ahí quince minutos mientras te buscaba y casi muero y eso que yo no puedo morir.

— ¿Podríamos por favor no intentar ser amigos? No voy a hablar contigo de sentimientos ni de bailes estudiantiles. —Eso hizo molestar a Edward, los ojos naranja brillaron cortamente debajo de las gafas, sin contestarle se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde había estado recostado, Jasper negó sacudiendo la cabeza y lo siguió, sabía que no debía cabrearlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Creo que deberías —no contestó a eso, no valía la pena.

Caminaron por las afueras del gimnasio, de igual manera atravesaron el campo de futbol, Jasper no decía nada, solo seguía el traje negro como la noche de Edward, cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un territorio abandonado pero aun territorio escolar su guía se detuvo y señaló con un dedo hacia unos arbustos, Jasper podía escuchar algunos murmullos e hizo silencio, sabía a quién iba a encontrar ahí pero necesitaba ver de qué había sido capaz el chico que era merecedor de la ira irracional de Edward.

— _No es irracional._ —Eso lo hizo detenerse en el sitio, Edward había hablado en su cabeza. ¡Se había metido en su cerebro y había hablado como si fueran sus pensamientos propios! Esa era la primera vez, no tenía idea de que pudiera hacer eso también.

— _Puedo hacer muchas cosas, Jasper, no tienes idea._ —sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a dar un paso hacia los matorrales, no iba a mostrar ninguna emoción.

Le pareció escuchar una risa en su mente pero la ignoró, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Abrirse paso entre la maleza no fue problema, las personas tras de estos estaban tan metidos en su mundo que Jasper hubiera podido entrar bailando un flamenco y no se hubieran dado cuenta.

En efecto estaba Mike, pero el chico no estaba solo, habían dos chicos más con él, no los conocía ni siquiera de haberlos visto pasando el rato con Bella ni nada, eran unos completos desconocidos.

—Eric, pásame la pipa —un chico con rostro asiático rió escandalosamente y extendió una pipa de obviamente droga al rubio, Jasper apretó los puños, el rubio era una influencia terrible, pero eso no significaba que tenía que matarlo, quizás si le daba un buen susto podía encarrilarlo de nuevo.

Edward murmuró algo en su cabeza pero lo ignoró, tenía que pensar bien en lo que debía hacer. El otro chico del que no había podido ver el rostro por estar de espaldas a él leyó un mensaje en el celular.

—Ya viene —le dijo al rubio mientras le extendía al teléfono y éste se lo guardaba en el bolsillo, Mike aspiró con demasiada rapidez de la pipa asintió aguantando el humo lo mas que podía en sus pulmones.

—Entonces lárguense, no quiero audiencia. —Eso hizo fruncir el ceño de Jasper ¿no quería audiencia para qué?

— _Pronto lo sabrás, no seas impaciente_ —se sacudió y dio un paso adelante con cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, aunque estaba seguro que Edward cubriría cualquier ruido que hubiera hecho.

No vio que hizo Mike, pero los dos chicos se marcharon con la pipa y con risas demasiado escandalosas, estaban demasiado colocados como para siquiera saber donde estaban parados.

Hubo ruido del otro extremo y un hombre mayor sin ser viejo entró con una chica demasiado asustada de su brazo, tras la chica estaba otro hombre que por como la miraba no podía ser otro que el padre de ésta.

El hombre que traía a la chica del brazo olió el ambiente y frunció los labios con asco—Te dije que dejaras de fumar esa porquería —regañó a Mike que pareció no prestarle atención. — Te daña el cerebro que suficientemente podrido lo tienes.

Eso pareció tocar un nervio en el rubio— lo siento _papá._ —Jasper alzó las cejas, ¿papá?

En ese momento deseó tener el poder de Edward para saber que les pasaba por las cabezas a esos dos, porque no estaba entendiendo nada.

— _Paciencia_ —sacudió de nuevo la cabeza ignorándolo.

— ¿Alguien estaba contigo? —Preguntó el padre del rubio mientras arremangaba los puños de su camisa blanca, había soltado a la chica que corrió despavorida hacia su papá.

—Nadie —mintió Mike. — ¿Te pagaron? —Señaló a padre e hija.

— ¿Crees que lo hubieran hecho si estuvieran aquí? De verdad eres bruto.

El rubio apretó los labios y no contestó. Jasper se quedó de piedra cuando el padre de Mike le hizo señas a su hijo y éste caminó hasta el otro hombre y le propinó un golpe en el estómago, el grito de la chica llenó el ambiente.

—Tómala, no quiero que estorbe —Mike estaba drogado pero su padre sostuvo a la chica que pataleaba terriblemente mientras el rubio molía a golpes al otro hombre. Jasper quería intervenir.

— _Aun no._

La golpiza fue brutal, sentía que sus manos estaban cada vez mas apretadas de la impotencia de no poder ayudar, cuando Mike terminó con el padre de la chica que estaba afónica de tanto gritar lo dejó caer y ésta corrió a su padre mal herido.

—Aun debes el dinero, Aro —sacudió las manos ensangrentadas e hinchadas— esto solo te compró quince días de plazo.

El hombre escupió sangre al suelo e intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su hija. —No creas que soy idiota, ella se queda y tú te vas. —Le dijo al herido que intentaba con desespero levantarse.

— ¿Qué? —La chica se veía aterrorizada.

— ¿Jane, cierto? —La chica asintió con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, Jasper no se había dado cuenta antes pero se fijó que llevaba puestas sus pijamas.

—Tu padre tiene una deuda con el mío —volvió a sacudir las manos— estoy encargándome de los negocios, así que tú te quedas conmigo y él se va a buscar el dinero que nos debe.

—Me debe a mí muchacho, solo a mí —eso hizo apretar los labios a Mike, su padre siempre lo humillaba, con razón era el abusador de la escuela, esa era su fachada.

Pero el chico era un delincuente de marca mayor. Por su movilidad y frialdad en el asunto, Jasper se dio cuenta que este no era su primer trabajo.

— _No, no lo es. No te muevas, aun no es tiempo._ —Odiaba de verdad a Edward y su forma de meterse en sus pensamientos pero lo ignoró y esperó, después de todo prefería llamar a la policía o denunciarlo que _matarlo_ por caerle a golpes a un inocente.

Sacudió la cabeza ¿estaba pensando con claridad?

El padre de Mike haló de manera no muy sutil al hombre golpeado mientras éste gritaba entre el balbuceo de su boca ensangrentada y sin algunos dientes por su hija que temblaba frente a Mike.

—Hoy es el baile de graduación —le dijo a la chica que asintió en respuesta. Jasper podía ver el temblor de su espalda y piernas. — Se suponía que debía estar ahí recibiendo la corona de rey —la chica volvió a asentir pero parecía que lo hacía más por reflejo que por oír en realidad lo que le estaban diciendo.— Gané. Lo supe desde hace semanas, también sé quién es la reina, arreglé el concurso para que ella ganara conmigo, sabes que significaba eso ¿cierto? —La chica asintió pero de inmediato negó, porque no tenía idea de qué significaba.

—El rey y la reina cogen en la noche del baile de graduación, ¿sabes que es coger? —Volvió a asentir. — Me jodiste la oportunidad de que cogiera con Bella, así que vas a tomar su lugar ahora, ¿entiendes?

Creyó haber escuchado que Edward le decía algo en su cabeza, pero no sabe que fue, si hubiera sido que esperara estaba seguro que discutirían después, pero cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana dicho con palabras tan soeces, se llenó de furia y salió de su escondite, la pistola con la que había matado a todas sus víctimas estaba en la cintura de su pantalón, no recordaba haberla puesto ahí, de hecho ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba después de su último asesinato, pero obviamente sabía quién se la había puesto a su disposición.

Pero no quería matarlo con un disparo, eso parecía demasiado fácil y rápido, cuando salió de su escondite, lo primero que vio Mike fue el puño cerrado de Jasper, la chica volvió a soltar un grito pero esta vez quien la sostuvo fue Edward que dándole un toque en la frente la dejó completamente desmayada y recostada en el suelo.

—Jasper —el rubio estaba cegado de la furia mientras molía a golpes al mariscal de campo. —Jasper —volvió a llamarlo pero no le prestó atención.

Edward dio un paso adelante y lo tomó por uno de sus hombros, Jasper soltó un grito agónico y cayó de rodillas, Mike daba algunos temblores involuntarios a no mucha distancia en el suelo.

—No hay tiempo para esto —fueron las palabras dichas entre dientes de Edward.

— ¡Quería cogerse a mi hermana! —Se levantó de nuevo y le propinó una patada en los huevos que lo hizo encogerse. Edward volvió a tomarlo del hombro y se sorprendió cuando Jasper soportó el contacto sin caerse de nuevo.

—Completa el trabajo.

—Eso es lo que hago, me dijiste que matara, no como —Edward volteó el rostro como si hubiera escuchado algo, se regresó de inmediato a él.

—Ma. Ta. Lo. ¡YA! —Jasper se molestó y se sacudió de su agarre.

—Si lo deseas muerto, hazlo tu mismo, si quieres que yo lo haga, lo haré a mi jodida manera. —Edward levantó la mano y volvió a tomarlo del cuello, Jasper flaqueó de nuevo pero la adrenalina lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

—No juegues con fuego, Jasper, siempre… siempre vas a salir quemado —Jasper cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas, Edward volvía a meterse en su cabeza y esta vez le estaba haciendo daño, el grito fue aterrador.

—Ma. Ta. Lo — lo soltó jadeante contra el suelo, esta vez sacó la pistola de su cintura aun con el recuerdo del dolor indescriptible en su cabeza y soltó un disparo, fue justo en medio de las cejas, se dejó caer cuando el dolor desapareció de un todo.

.

.

— ¡Jasper! —Se incorporó al escuchar el grito de terror de su hermana, con la mirada confusa observó a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, no llevaba camisa puesta y todo su pecho brillaba con sudor, su respiración se aceleró ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era un sueño? Se sacudió con un escalofrío cuando recordó el dolor.

Se revisó el cuerpo, no había indicio de ninguna herida en su torso, vio sus manos y ahí estaban las marcas rojas de una golpiza, así que ¿todo había pasado en verdad?

— ¡Jasper! —Esta vez se levantó, el grito era de Bella, eso no lo había soñado tomó su camisa del armario y salió a buscarla, antes de salir observó el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, como siempre el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando Edward aparecía.

Caminó a la sala, se imaginaba la razón del grito de terror de su hermana, después de todo el mariscal y rey del baile había muerto el día del baile de graduación. Cuando llegó a la sala observó a su hermana con la mirada llena de angustia mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Lo que no esperó nunca fue encontrar a Edward en la sala de su casa, al parecer, consolando a su hermana antes que él.

— _Siempre saldrás quemado conmigo Jasper, recuérdalo._

Apretó a su hermana contra su pecho pero por el escalofrío que le recordó el dolor que había sentido unas horas antes.

¿Qué había hecho?

.-.-.-

 **Escucho (o mas bien, leo jeje) teorías... ¿Qué creen que es Edward? y por favor no sean tan prácticas para decirme "El diablo" "Lucifer" o afines, sean un poco mas creativas jejejeje me gustaría saber que esperan de la historia, porque hasta ahora evidentemente no parece una historia de amor ¿cierto?**

 **¡Besos y nos leemos en el próximo!**


	5. Capítulo cinco Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Visita inesperada.**

Jasper tenía a su hermanita abrazada a su pecho, la chica le decía entre balbuceos algunos de los pocos detalles de lo que había sucedido en la noche.

 _El rey y la reina._

 _Mike no apareció._

 _El baile se detuvo._

 _El rostro de la directora._

 _La policía._

 _Luces rojas y azules._

 _Muerto._

Jasper la consoló mientras la chica le decía lo que vivió, no pidió explicaciones porque finalmente él sabía de primera mano lo que había ocurrido, quizás en otras circunstancias hubiera preguntado mas detalles, hubiera mostrado mas interés, la hubiera consolado, todo para aparentar estar sorprendido con la tragedia de su hermana, pero ahora no podía, no cuando los penetrantes ojos naranjas lo miraban detrás de las gafas oscuras justo sentado en el sofá de su maldita casa.

— La policía nos interrogó, la directora no quería que lo hicieran, dijo que no habíamos tenido nada que ver con lo que ocurrió, pero de igual manera nos interrogaron, aun no puedo creerlo.

—Shh, shh —se encontró diciéndole aun sin apartar la mirada de Edward que milagrosamente no se había metido en su mente, ni para leerla ni para hablarle.

—Simplemente no llegó, estaba tan molesta con él. —La chica finalmente se separó del pecho de su hermano y limpió un poco su ojo izquierdo, Bella no había llorado a cantaros, era ruda hasta cuando estaba asustada y de duelo. — Pensé que me estaba plantando por el golpe que le di ayer —sacudió la cabeza, Jasper se fijó en la pequeña tiara plateada que brillaba en el sofá justo al lado de Edward.

—Fuiste reina —se sintió estúpido cuando se escuchó, la noche había sido lo suficientemente traumática como para hacer ese comentario tan frívolo, sin embargo Bella encogió un hombro y mostró una media sonrisa.

—Si —contestó apenada— estaba emocionada y luego cabreada porque Mike no apareció…—suspiró con pesar— jamás hubiera pensado que le pasó eso.

—No tenías como saberlo —Jasper habló en automático, de no haber matado a Mike su hermanita hubiera sido coronada reina del baile, de no haber tenido aquel estúpido trato con el mismísimo Lucifer hubiera podido verla bailar con la tiara adornándole la cabeza viéndose como la reina que definitivamente era.

— _¿Estúpido?_ —Dio un respingo sin poder evitarlo— _nuestro trato no es estúpido_ —la tenebrosa voz sonó solo en su cabeza, el tono tenía un aire divertido pero eso no le dio confianza a Jasper. — _de no tener nuestro estúpido trato, no creo que la vida de tu querida hermana hubiera terminado aquí, ¿no crees?_

Apretó los puños sintiendo punzadas de dolor en ellos, nunca superaría lo que Edward había hecho por ella, jamás iba a poder pagarlo, no importaba cuantas personas matara, jamás la deuda sería saldada.

— _Me alegra que lo sepas… además ¿Lucifer? ¿En serio piensas que soy el diablo?_ —Una risa sonó en su cabeza erizándole los vellos del cuerpo— _te creía un poco más original, Jazz._

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —Sacudió la cabeza aturdido, su hermana le hablaba.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Qué decías?

Bella suspiró cerrando un momento sus ojos, se veía agotada. — Salí de última de la escuela, al parecer ser nombrada la reina del baile me hizo la principal sospechosa, cuando salí de la escuela todo el mundo se había ido, un oficial ofreció traerme pero primero muerta a que me trajeran en una patrulla.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a casa?

La chica se encogió de hombros, — caminé, pero a medio camino me encontré con Edward —Jasper vio la sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de su hermanita y quería morirse ahí mismo, ella no podía ser agradable con él. — Se ofreció traerme a casa.

La risa aun hacía eco en su cabeza cuando Edward se levantó pareciendo mas alto que lo que realmente era.

—Fue un placer traerte, Bella, eres la hermana menor de Jasper, jamás te dejaría sola y en peligro.

Él era el peligro en pasta, Jasper volvió a cerrar los puños.

—Es hora de que te marches —dijo con los dientes apretados, Bella ahogó un quejido de asombro.

— ¡Jazz! —Su hermano no era el mas simpático pero jamás era un salvaje, menos con las personas que los ayudaban. — Edward, te ofrecí un poco de café, ya te lo traigo — se alejó yendo a la cocina, Jasper pensaba que iba a abrir nuevamente sus nudillos con lo apretada que tenía las manos, no podía soportar ver a Bella siendo amable con el ser mas aterrador que existía.

Edward sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza, una clara respuesta de que él no era lo peor que había ahí afuera.

Como si lo hubieran llamado a gritos, Edward dejó de molestar al hermano mayor y volteó a la ventana, movió su cuello tan rápido que Jasper estuvo seguro que una persona normal se lo hubiera roto.

El ser maligno dijo algo en voz muy baja, no era un susurro, pero no se entendió, era otro idioma uno difícil de ubicar.

Caminó a la puerta sin siquiera decir que debía irse, Jasper sintió que el pecho se le descomprimía, iba a marcharse, los dejaría solos, pasarían otros seis años antes de volver a verlo, Edward se detuvo con la mano estirada hacia la manija de la puerta, su ceño se frunció y giró lentamente el rostro a verlo.

— ¿Seis años? —habló en voz alta, Jasper palideció sintiendo que había cometido un error, por mas que intentaba no pensar en eso y gritar en su cabeza para que él no supiera, Edward era un experto sacándole información.

Lo habían visto por primera vez cuando la niña había tenido seis años, ahí fue cuando sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos, luego de haber matado a dos personas.

Edward apareció de nuevo en el cumpleaños doce de su hermana, seis años mas tarde de la muerte de Renné y Phill, cuando mató al aspirante pedófilo del senado.

Ahora había aparecido un día después del cumpleaños dieciocho de su hermana, seis años mas tarde con la misión de matar a Mike.

Ese era su patrón, verlo cada seis años.

Bella salió en ese momento con un vaso desechable en la mano, salía humo y olía delicioso.

Jasper le pareció que Edward murmuraba algo entre dientes pero no lo entendió.

— ¿Te vas? —Edward le sonrió asintiendo, la chica le extendió la bebida que tomó con mirada escéptica— mi café es muy bueno, vas a amarlo.

—No lo dudo —dio un paso a la puerta— nos vemos, Bella.

—Nos vemos, Edward. Gracias. —Dijo la chica con voz baja.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo. —Le respondió la criatura, debajo del marco de la puerta, Edward fijó su mirada en los ojos azules de Jasper. — Nos veremos pronto, Jasper.

No contestó, sus palabras no solo parecían… eran una amenaza.

.

Para gran asombro de los Black y de la misma Bella, Jasper no había ido a trabajar al día siguiente, tenía que ir a la comisaría de nuevo para llenar algún papeleo según le había dicho el policía que lo llamó, jamás permitiría que su hermana fuera sola, aunque ya era una adulta como la misma chica se lo había dicho en la mañana.

La esperó mientras se arreglaba y abriéndole la puerta del auto la llevó a la comisaría, adentro se sintió incómodo pero a la vez agradecido de haberla acompañado, recordó con demasiado detalle cuando había estado en una cuando Renné y Phill habían muerto.

—Jazz. —Volteó a verla de inmediato, al parecer no era primera vez que lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

— ¿De dónde conoces a Edward? —Se tensó de inmediato, no la quería hablando de él.

—De ningún lugar en particular, no lo conozco muy bien que digamos.

—Pero él dijo que era tu amigo, sabía donde vivíamos y te conocía.

—No hablemos de él, ¿bueno? —Intentó suavizar el tono pero le fue imposible, Bella frunció el ceño.

—Pareciera que no te agrada —Jasper suspiró cerrando sus ojos, la verdad era que lo odiaba.

—Es complicado —eso hizo que la chica soltara una pequeña carcajada, sin saber de que se reía le agradó escucharla, abriendo los ojos giró lentamente la cabeza para verla. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —se encogió de hombros— "es complicado" —imitó su voz grave— parece la descripción de una relación amorosa de facebook.

No tenía cuentas en redes sociales, le parecía tonto, pero sabía como funcionaban, se rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Isabella Swan — ambos levantaron la cabeza cuando escucharon el nombre de la chica, una mujer de piel muy oscura le indicó que la siguiera, ambos se levantaron y la siguieron, cuando iban a entrar a la oficina de la oficial ésta le detuvo el paso a Jasper. —Hasta aquí puede acompañarla, joven.

Eso lo alteró un poco— ¿Por qué?

—Esto es algo de rutina, no es necesario que la acompañe.

—Ella es menor de edad, voy a acompañarla. —La mujer leyó los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

—Según esto la señorita cumplió la mayoría de edad hace un par de días, no es necesaria su compañía.

Sintió como su rostro y cuello enrojecía, iba a decirle sus cuatro cosas a la oficial sin importarle las consecuencias cuando la voz calmada de su hermana le llegó a los oídos.

—Estaré bien, Jazz, solo serán unas preguntas, estaré afuera en unos minutos, por favor espérame ahí —señaló unas sillas de espera tras él, Jasper aflojó la ira viéndola a los ojos, la chica le sonrió asintiéndole para darle ánimos y a regañadientes aceptó. La puerta de vidrio fue cerrada prácticamente en su rostro y aturdido retrocedió los pocos pasos para sentarse y esperarla.

— ¿Jazz? —No sabía cuando tiempo ya llevaba en la comisaría, no era mucho, pero se sentían como horas, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que Bella llevaba apenas unos veinte minutos con la oficial, suspiró pasando las manos por su rostro, no le gustaba estar en comisarías, quería largarse, ir al taller y armar algún auto desde cero, algo que lo distrajera, una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, un buen polvo también haría eso.

— ¿Jasper? —Giró el rostro con violencia y se sonrojó al ver a Alice parada frente a él, ésta vez entendió que alguien lo había llamado antes pero como siempre se había distraído en su propia cabeza.

—Alice, hola. —No se colocó de pie, aun su cabeza zumbaba entre haber pensado en echar un polvo y encontrarse con Alice de frente, la chica alzó las cejas con asombro.

—Lo siento si te molesté, es solo que te vi de lejos y me llamó la atención verte aquí, solo quería saber si todo se encontraba bien, no es normal o bueno ver personas conocidas en lugares como este.

Estaba balbuceando, eso solo lo hacía cuando se encontraba incómoda o nerviosa, se sintió mal por hacerla sentir así.

—Estoy bien —dijo poniéndose de pie —vine a acompañar a Bella. —Eso quizás la sorprendió mas, Jasper sacudió la cabeza y le explicó con mas detalles de que se trataba el asunto.

— ¡Dios eso es terrible! Pobrecita Bells. —Asintió suspirando luego de contarle.

—Seh, ella ya está un poco mejor, sorprendida, claro, pero me alegra que no lo haya visto, eso si hubiera sido terrible… imagino. —Alice lo vio con el ceño fruncido, era evidente que Bella no vería el cadáver de Mike, Jasper suspiró nuevamente.

—Pero, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Todo bien?

La chica asintió y le explicó que estaba ahí por uno de sus casos, una madre maltratada que había decidido finalmente poner una demanda en contra del esposo y habían logrado una orden de alejamiento, Jasper asintió prestándole toda la atención necesaria, para cuando Bella terminó ambas chicas se abrazaron y la más joven logró convencerla de que almorzara con ellos.

Bella eligió el restaurante era uno de filetes a la parrilla y cervezas en jarras, por mas que quiso convencer a Jasper de que la dejara beber éste no accedió, Alice sonreía viéndolos argumentar y aprovechó el momento para ir un momento al baño.

—Podrías quitar tu cara de perro. —Le dijo Bella mientras observaba sobre su hombros como Alice perdía tras la puerta batiente.

— ¿Qué cara de perro? —La chica rodó los ojos.

— ¿Esa que tienes ahora? ¿La que solo le falta gruñir? —Jasper sacudió la cabeza y probó la cerveza que sí había pedido para él.

—Alice es buena.

—Eso lo sé, cariño. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Digo, es buena para ti. —Jasper casi se atraganta con la cerveza, frunciendo el ceño la vio a los ojos.

—No. —Fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Por qué no? —La chica levantó un poco el tono de voz, parecía una cría molesta de no poder conseguir lo que pedía.

—Simplemente porque no, Bella.

—Ella te quiere, sé que tu también…—El rubio levantó las cejas— bueno, no te es indiferente.

—Alice es hermosa —dijo sin poder contenerse.

—Sí que lo es, pero eso no es lo único que es.

El rubio suspiró viendo con nostalgia la puerta por donde había desaparecido la chica minutos atrás. —Es perfecta —dijo sin darse cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.

— ¡Lo sabía! —El grito de su hermana lo espabiló— estás enamorado de ella, siempre lo sospeché pero ahora estoy segura. —Jasper aclaró su garganta sintiéndose incómodo.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, cariño.

—No seas necio, la amas, está por toda tu cara. —Estiró una de sus manos mientras le recorría el rostro con la palma abierta, Jasper sonrió y le apartó la mano con cariño.

—No la amo. — Dijo y sintió que se traicionaba a sí mismo— soy un hombre y ella es una mujer hermosa, por supuesto que voy a sentirme atraído por ella, eso solo significa que soy heterosexual.

—Eso es pura mierda —alzó solo una ceja por la mala palabra, Bella sacudió la mano sin darle importancia. — Invítala a salir.

Abrió las manos abarcando el restaurante— estamos saliendo —la chica rodó los ojos exasperada. No pudo discutir mas porque Alice regresó con los labios pintados de brillo y con su mejor sonrisa puesta.

—Muero de hambre ¿Ustedes chicos ya vieron el menú? —Jasper le hizo una seña a la camarera y esa terminó siendo la pista para que ambos hermanos terminaran su conversación.

Antes de que terminaran de ordenar, Bella recibió una llamada al celular, Jasper la vio con el ceño fruncido mientras la chica sonreía y asentía a todo lo que le estuvieran diciendo.

—Claro, sí —dijo y levantó la mirada clavándola en su hermano, le guiñó el ojo divertida. —Voy saliendo. —Eso hizo que los dos adultos la vieran con sorpresa, Bella se levantó de la mesa y mientras se ponía la chaqueta le indicaba a la camarera que cancelara su pedido.

—Espera, espera —Jasper se puso de pie interceptándola — ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Voy al cine—levantó mas su cejas a lo que ella rodó los ojos— todo el mundo está alterado con lo que pasó, alguien tuvo la idea de palomitas y películas de súper héroes, todos dijeron que sí.

— ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?

—Jasper no sé, los chicos del salón, a los que les llegó el mensaje. Ángela está afuera esperándome, tengo que irme. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y agitándole la mano a Alice salió disparada del restaurante, solo la risa de Alice regresó a Jasper a la mesa.

—Y ella sigue haciendo contigo lo que quiere. —El rubio suspiró, no valía la pena negarlo.

—Solo que ahora es peor.

—Las chicas solemos tener una época salvaje, Bella sigue siendo una chica sana, deja que se divierta.

—No estoy seguro de querer que tenga una época salvaje, nada bueno sale de ahí.

—En eso difiero, mi época salvaje fue buena…. Muy buena.

—Prefiero tampoco recordar la tuya.

— ¿Por qué no? Fuiste testigo de buena parte de ella. —Eso lo hizo sonreír de verdad, bien era cierto que mas de una vez la había rescatado o tenido que acompañar a alguna fiesta con el deber de protegerla, que se hubiera divertido en el camino había sido solo una adición.

Jasper se terminó de relajar cuando recibió un texto de su hermana con foto incluida mostrándole que entraría con sus amigos al cine, no pensaba que eso fuera una buena manera de pasar el luto pero ¿Qué demonios iba a saber él? Se sentía milagrosamente libre, eso era algo nuevo, Bella estaba bien y segura y Edward no mostraría sus diabólicos ojos en otros seis años, podía darse un día, un solo un día… es mas tan solo un par de horas de distracción, ¿y qué mejor compañía que la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde que era adolescente?

La camarera trajo la comida y estuvo a punto de ofrecer un brindis, sin embargo no sabía que decir y no quería pasar por idiota, por lo que sonrió y se dedicó a escucharla a reírse y disfrutar simplemente de su compañía.

Él se ofreció a seguirla a su casa y le dio un beso de despedida cuando la dejó segura tras su puerta, al ver su reloj era temprano, pasaría por el taller a trabajar un poco y esperaría a su hermana, seguro le iba a contar la película con detalles, gracias a ella no tendría que verla.

.

.

Alice suspiró mientras dejaba caer su bolso en el mesón de la cocina y salía de sus zapatos, aunque para Jasper había sido un excelente día para la chica había sido otro fracaso mas, no entendía como podía ser tan tonta, como podía aceptar tan poco y sobrevivir.

¿Por qué Jasper no la quería?

—Sí te quiere. —El grito que tenía en la garganta se atragantó cuando vio al extraño en su casa, retrocedió y recordó muy tarde que el gas pimienta se encontraba en su bolso, bolso que ahora se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

Edward sonrió disfrutando el miedo de la chica, el miedo era una de sus emociones favoritas, con ella podía manipular y conseguir lo que quisiera, las personas accedían a cosas impensables solo por sentir miedo.

Caminó por el apartamento de la chica viendo con detalles lo pequeño que era pero lo acogedor que se mantenía, las superficies en madera le daban cierta calidez al igual que la pintura marfil de las paredes y las velas aromáticas que adornaban la sala.

— Me gusta la decoración —dijo caminando esta vez a la cocina, era mas o menos el mismo ambiente, separado solo por un mesón de mármol. —Me gusta el color.

La chica logró una respiración superflua— creo que estás equivocado de apartamento— Edward no se giró a verla pero sonrió en su perfil.

—No estoy equivocado, Alice. —La chica tembló de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres? —Edward rodó los ojos aunque ella no pudo verlo gracias a los anteojos.

—Siempre la misma tonta pregunta.

La chica aclaró su garganta— ¿Qué quieres? —Eso lo hizo sonreír, Alice se estremeció de nuevo y prefirió no haber atinado a la pregunta porque sintió como era clavada en el suelo cuando él se giró por completo a verla.

—Ahora, _eso_ sí es una buena pregunta —se acercó lentamente— pero no es _qué quiero,_ Alice, es ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme? —La chica quería huir, sabía que había algo malo en esa criatura que tenía al frente, solo que le era imposible moverse, Edward se acercó demasiado, inclinándose sobre ella hasta que casi sus narices se tocaron, Alice sintió los ojos arderles.

Cuando el dedo de Edward le tocó la mejilla el grito fue ensordecedor, pero solo para la mente de Alice puesto que de su mueca de terror y su boca abierta en agonía no salió ni un solo ruido.

.

System of a Down sonaba en los parlantes del taller a todo volumen, Jacob intentaba sin éxito seguir la complicada letra de la canción, Jasper no le prestaba atención mientras con lentes de protección y mascarilla pintaba unas llamas naranjas y rojas a un camaro que le había llegado un par de semanas atrás.

— ¡Hombre! —Gritó Jacob en la cúspide de la canción— ¡Esto sí es música!

Jasper siguió sin prestarle atención, se le había acabado la pintura en el aerógrafo e iba a ir por mas cuando observó como su teléfono se encendía y apagaba constantemente, caminó hasta él sacándose los guantes, a lo mejor se trataba de Bella.

Su ceño se frunció mas cuando el nombre de Alice y una pequeña hada se mostraba en la pantalla, Alice jamás lo llamaba. Nunca.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Jazz? —Le hizo señas a Jacob de que apagara la música, algo en el tono de la voz de Alice le dio miedo.

—Alice, ¿pasó algo?

—No… no lo sé. —Se pasó las manos por el cabello y empezó a ponerse en marcha, no tenía idea de qué pasaba y porque Alice lo había llamado a él, pero necesitaba llegar a ella de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—El… ¿El hospital?

De inmediato corrió tomando las llaves de su camioneta, Jacob lo vio con ceño fruncido que luego terminó en un encogimiento de hombros, sabía que aunque le preguntara Jasper no iba a detenerse para contarle nada.

— ¿Estás herida? —Jasper le preguntaba a Alice con desespero mientras encendía el auto. — ¡Alice! —Eso hizo reaccionar a la chica, que soltó una respiración agitada al teléfono. — ¿Estás herida?

—Creo… tengo… tengo una pierna rota, no… no sé qué pasó, Jazz… Tengo miedo. —Eso lo hizo acelerar el auto a lo que mas diera, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, jamás había escuchado a Alice tan asustada.

—Estoy a cinco minutos, Alice, no dejes que nadie te toque hasta que llegue y hable con los médicos, ¿Entiendes? —Hubo silencio— ¡Alice!

—Entiendo —dijo la chica con voz aguda— date prisa.

—Tres minutos. —Cerró la llamada y lanzó el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto, su corazón latía desbocado aterrado de lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Alice.

.

Edward observaba una armónica en sus manos, la examinaba minuciosamente mientras todo el personal del hospital se paseaba delante de él sin verlo, aunque no era su favorito, ser invisible era a veces de gran ayuda, era de alguna manera poderoso hacer exactamente lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo viera, pero su ego era muy grande para pasar tan desapercibido por eso pocas veces se ocultaba de la vista humana.

Mientras esculcaba la armónica en sus manos escuchó los pasos apresurados de Jasper entrando al hospital, sonrió sin apartar la vista del instrumento. Tenía razón, la chica era alguien importante para el rubio.

Escuchó como Jasper preguntaba en recepción por la pelinegra, la mujer tras el escritorio no le ayudaba, con un leve movimiento de mano la mujer soltó la lengua y le dijo a donde debía dirigirse, estaban en urgencias, dos pisos debajo de donde Jasper se encontraba.

Lo olió mientras pasaba corriendo frente a él sin verlo, Edward siguió observando la armónica mientras Jasper buscaba cortina tras cortina a la delicada damisela, le faltaba poco para encontrarla, cuando abrió la cortina que protegía a Alice se apartó, no era como que iba a traspasarlo, pero prefería ver todo desde una buena perspectiva.

—Alice —se sintió complacido al sentirle la preocupación en el tono de voz, no solo Bella era su punto débil.

La chica estaba dormida, su pierna derecha colgaba de una especie de hamaca con una férula abrazándole de la rodilla a los dedos, tenía las costillas vendadas y un golpe violeta en la quijada, no podía negarlo, la pequeña chicuela le había dado una buena pelea.

Edward sonrió y casi se arrepintió de haberle borrado la mente a la chica, le gustaba que se defendieran, odiaba a las víctimas.

Observó como Jasper se encimaba a la chica y le daba un beso en la frente, una especie de aura rosa los envolvió, Edward ya lo sabía pero ver lo enamorados que estaban era una sorpresa.

Estaba tan absorto en la imagen frente a él que no se dio cuenta cuando una presencia entró en la habitación, la luz bajó un poco su intensidad.

—Hola Eddy —no se sobresaltó porque si lo hubiera hecho tendría que soportar la burla por los próximos siglos, en cambio giró el rostro lleno de furia a su invasor.

El personaje puso una mano en su pecho fingiendo dolor. — Me ofendes querido hermano.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Emmett?

—No invoques a los demonios, Eddy, con esos pesados no se juega. —Rodó los ojos, Emmett siempre se tomaba todo lo que decía demasiado literal.—No te reportaste, supuse que había algo bueno por aquí, estaba aburrido y decidí venir a visitarte.

—No puedes hacer eso, sabes que habrá consecuencias.

—Soy de sus preferidos, a mi no me va a desterrar como a ti. —Edward cerró los ojos, Emmett tenía algo que jamás en la eternidad iba a cambiar, ser exageradamente directo.

—Estoy ocupado, Emmett.

— ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Que esta linda pareja se reconcilie? —Se giró a verlos y se sorprendió de encontrarlos dándose un beso, a pesar de la visita de su _hermano_ sonrió, el plan iba saliendo bien.

— ¿Qué plan? —Rodó los ojos, odiaba que entre ellos pudieran leerse los pensamientos.

—Deberías estar acostumbrado ya.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? —Preguntó ignorando el comentario, Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que voy a tomarme unas vacaciones.

—Perfecto, vas a ayudarme entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! no, no están alucinando, en realidad actualice, sé que me perdí creo que la mayor cantidad de tiempo que alguna vez me perdí, pero ha sido difícil, saben que me fui de mi país y bueno, la adaptación a sido complicada, a parte han pasado muchas cosas que conllevaron a las ganas nulas de escribir, espero que la vena escritora se haya despertado y poder continuar, la otra historia (S&B) también la empecé a poner al día, solo que esta la terminé primero, espero les guste y de nuevo mil gracias por esperarme, son mas fieles que los fanáticos de los Simpsons jeje, las quiero mucho.


	6. Capítulo 6 Tomando decisiones

**No es un espejismo, no es mentira, llevo casi dos años alejada, lo sé, pero la escritura y yo nos peleamos y estamos en proceso de reconciliación.**

 **No me voy a alejar tanto tiempo, pero no voy a regresar de golpe, necesito hacerlo paso a paso para no volverme loca y pelearme nuevamente con ella, espero me comprendan y espero no estén tan molestas como para no leerme de nuevo.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Tomando decisiones.**

Jasper salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él, Bella tomaba una taza de café en la sala, tenía el televisor en silencio a pesar de que era imposible que Alice lo escuchara desde la habitación de su hermano.

—Gracias por recoger. —Bella se encogió de hombros, Jasper llevaba dos noches durmiendo en la sala, el mismo tiempo que llevaba Alice quedándose con ellos.

—Sería mejor que durmieras con ella, se sentiría mas segura. —Jasper sacudió la cabeza, ya habían tenido esa conversación.

—¿Vas a desayunar algo más? —La chica negó.

—¿Vas a trabajar? — él contestó de igual manera.

—Billy va a contratar a alguien mas, jamás faltas tanto al trabajo.

Jasper solo suspiró y fue a la cocina para hacerle un emparedado a Alice, Bella lo siguió.

—Que contrate a alguien mas si quiere, Alice me necesita ahora.

La chica no dijo mas nada, en cierta forma entendía y sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

— ¿Se sabe que pasó? —Preguntó en voz baja, como si eso le quitara la importancia al asunto.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, — ella sigue sin acordarse de nada, todo indica que la atacaron en su apartamento, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, créeme, aunque la chapa no estaba forzada, el lugar quedó destruido, ella recibió un golpe en la cabeza, los doctores dicen que gracias a eso y quizás el pánico la hicieron olvidar —suspiró— así que si Billy cree que es mas importante reparar algunas chatarras en vez de cuidar de Alice, me importa muy poco, que consiga a alguien mas.

—No te va a despedir —dijo la chica caminando hacia él mientras lo abrazaba, Jasper suspiró y la apretó contra él— además te debe muchas vacaciones. —Sintió la risa de su hermano en su cabello.

—Eso es cierto, pero así me quedara sin trabajo, no quiero que te preocupes, ¿bien?

Bella asintió y dándole un ultimo apretón se separó de él y lo dejó terminar el emparedado para Alice.

—Voy a salir con los chicos del colegio.

Jasper suspiró, — no me gusta que salgas sola, no es seguro.

—Nada va a pasarme, además muero de aburrimiento.

— ¿No tienes algo que estudiar?

—No. Las clases ya terminaron.

— ¿Y la universidad?

—La universidad pública empieza a aceptar solicitudes en tres semanas, así que estoy bien por ahí.

—Bella. —Aun no podía creer que su hermanita iba a perder la oportunidad de ir a una de las mejores universidades del mundo.

—No vamos a discutir sobre esto de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado a hablarlo.

— _¿Jazz?_ —Ambos hermanos voltearon al pasillo, Alice se había despertado y llamaba a Jasper, el chico tomó el emparedado que acababa de terminar, sirvió un poco de té helado de la nevera y caminó a su habitación dejando a su hermana con un beso en la frente.

Cuando entró al cuarto Alice estaba sentada, su pierna subida a un par de almohadas, los golpes en su cara estaban aun demasiado marcados para el gusto de Jasper, también sabía que su cuerpo tenía aun mas marcas y contusiones, las había visto cuando la había ayudado a darse una ducha el día anterior.

—¿Tienes hambre? Te traje un emparedado —la chica asintió y le sonrió, eso le iluminó el mundo a Jasper que la observó con deleite mientras masticaba despacio.

— ¿Bella?

Afuera, viendo televisión. La delicada chica suspiró.

—Los estoy molestando —Jasper frunció el ceño pero no borró su mirada simpática.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—No lo creo, lo sé, ustedes tienen sus rutinas y yo solo les estoy incomodando.

—No hables tonterías y come un poco mas —le hizo señas con la mano— a ambos nos encanta que estés aquí, no aceptaríamos que fuera de otra manera.

—Ustedes son buenos chicos.

—Aprendimos de los mejores. —Eso la hizo sonrojar, puesto que quien los había criado eran los padres de Alice y de verdad no podía haber mejor ejemplo.

— ¿Hablaste con ellos? — Jasper asintió sin que le tuvieran que indicar de quien hablaba.

—Tu papá me dio instrucciones precisas de que te cuidara, si no lo hago corro el riesgo de jamás ser padre y de que mi humilde casa amanezca en llamas. — Alice rió y se detuvo de inmediato sosteniéndose las costillas, Jasper se preocupó de inmediato. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, mis costillas duelen un poco, pero estoy bastante bien. —Mencionar la dolencia de la chica hizo que ambos se quedaran sumergidos en un incómodo silencio. Alice suspiró y finalmente habló. — ¿La policía dijo algo? —Jasper suspiró.

—Aun nada, no hay avances en las investigaciones, todo parece un acto de vandalismo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no recuerdo? —Se le notaba la desesperación en el tono, Jasper se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su espalda acercándosela.

—No sé, Alice, no sé, pero ya lo averiguaremos. —A pesar de su miedo no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— ¿Tu vas a esperar a que la policía averigüe algo? ¿Tú que no crees en la justicia? —Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—No confío en ellos conmigo y con Bella, con los demás tienden a portarse bien. —La chica sonrió y eso sirvió para distraerla un poco. — ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

— ¿Podemos salir a tomar un poco de sol? Siento que me voy a poner gris de tantas paredes rodeándome —Jasper sonrió y se incorporó de inmediato.

—Claro que sí. —Acercó la silla de ruedas y la ayudó a instalarse. —Tomemos toda la vitamina D posible.

Bella los vio salir de la casa y negó con una sonrisa cuando le preguntaron si los quería acompañar, observó a su hermano salir con la que estaba segura era el amor de su vida pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo, no podía entender qué le asustaba de estar con Alice.

Su celular sonó y como buena adolescente olvidó todo y tomó la llamada mientras sonreía.

.

Jasper paseaba lentamente mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas de la chica, sonrió al verla lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y recibir los rayos de sol en su rostro, por andar distraído pasaron por un bache en la acera que la hizo saltar, este inconveniente solo los hizo reír como tontos de la cara de susto que habían puesto en el proceso.

Alice acarició la mano de Jasper que empujaba la silla y la apretó con cariño, le pareció escucharlo suspirar pero no estaba segura, la chica levantó la vista nuevamente y de inmediatamente sintió su piel helarse y su corazón latir rápidamente, había algo en el ambiente que la asustó, el pánico se adueñó de su espalda, recorriéndole el cuerpo completo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Alice no contestó, Jasper se adelantó y se agachó frente a ella, tomándola por las mejillas. — ¿Alice? — La chica parpadeó casi sorprendida de verlo. — Estás pálida —empezó a palpar la frente para ver indicios de fiebre. — ¿Qué sientes? ¡Háblame!

La chica parpadeó de inmediato pero no lo observaba a él, solo veía a lo lejos sin enfocar la mirada en nada, Jasper desesperado volteó a ver si podía encontrar la fuente del terror de su chica pero no había nada ni nadie, así que solo podía tratarse de recuerdos fantasmas, su chica necesitaba reposo.

—Vámonos a casa —se colocó de pie de inmediato para llevarla de regreso pero su mano (en efecto helada) lo detuvo.

—No —su voz sonaba mecánica, sin emoción. — No puedo irme.

—Claro que puedes Ali, déjame llevarte de regreso.

—No, estoy bien, no voy a regresar. —Se oía muy extraña.

—Alice, ¿te sientes bien?

La chica parpadeó y pareció ser ella nuevamente, le sonrió hermosamente a pesar de los golpes en su rostro y palpándole delicadamente la mejilla le dijo en voz baja. — ¿Puedes ir por algo caliente para mi? — La solicitud fue tan extraña que solo le produjo un poco de risa a Jasper.

—¿Algo caliente? —La chica asintió rápidamente pareciendo una chiquilla, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás loca, por un momento me asustaste.

—Estoy bien, solo con frío. —Jasper se puso de pie de inmediato.

—No se diga mas, voy a buscar tu bebida caliente —fue a empujar la silla pero ella se lo impidió.

—Déjame aquí, tomaré mas sol mientras regresas.

A Jasper no le pareció peligroso, había una cafetería justo al frente del parque donde se encontraban así que técnicamente ella no estaría en ningún peligro y la tendría en su vista en todo momento. —Está bien, ya regreso entonces.

La chica le asintió con la sonrisa de siempre y eso lo dejó aun mas seguro de alejarse, cruzó rápidamente la concurrida avenida y entró de inmediato a la cafetería.

Alice suspiró y cerró los ojos recibiendo los rayos de luz en su rostro, cuando nuevamente volvió a sentir pánico en sus huesos.

—Pensé que jamás te iba a dejar sola —la chica sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y su respiración empezó a tornarse entrecortada.

—¿Perdón? — El hombre se acuclilló frente a ella, llevaba como siempre sus anteojos oscuros pero aun así era imposible verlo a los ojos.

—Jasper —dijo el hombre como si se conocieran de toda la vida— pensé que jamás saldrían del departamento o que jamás te dejaría sola.

—Lo…. Si… siento —tartamudeó la chica. — ¿Te… conozco? —Edward suspiró con fastidio.

—Cierto que no me recuerdas —hizo un ademán con la mano y el segundo exacto en el que los recuerdos de Alice fueron recuperados y puestos en su lugar la chica abrió la boca llena de pánico y terror, sintió básicamente que volvían a infringirle las heridas que ahora reclamaban en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Por un momento Edward se le quedó viendo pareciendo entre otras cosas entretenido con la reacción de la chica, un pequeño sonido salió de su boca y con una delicadeza francamente ajena a el personaje se le acercó poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. — Shh —dijo en tono de voz bajo— recuerda… nadie podrá escucharte.

La chica tenía el labio tembloroso mientras sentía su garganta cerrada, era él, el mismo que la había torturado, el mismo que juraba había olvidado.

—Y volverás a olvidarme, no me interesa que tu novio sepa que fui yo quien hirió a su pequeña flor. —Algo en el pensamiento de la chica lo hizo ladear el rostro mientras una sonrisa incrédula… sin olvidar aterrorizante, se dibujaba en sus labios— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó sin que la chica supiera de qué estaba hablando. — No te preocupa el miedo que me tienes… te impresiona que llamara a Jasper tu novio. —Soltó una risotada que la hizo espabilar— de verdad los humanos son unas criaturas fascinantes… estúpidas, pero fascinantes.

—¿Qué… qué quieres? —La sonrisa amarillenta se mostró en todo su esplendor.

—Al parecer los humanos también aprenden, no eres tan estúpida después de todo.

.

.

Para cuando Jasper la empujaba de vuelta a la casa ya le había dicho alrededor de seis veces que se encontraba bien, sin embargo el chico no dejaba de preguntar, la había dejado tranquila tomando el sol mientras iba por una bebida y ahora la chica estaba con el té caliente en su mano pero ni siquiera le había dado una probada.

—¿Seguro te encuentras bien? —Esta vez sonrió apenada.

—Claro que sí, sólo cansada, parece tonto porque no estoy caminando, pero de verdad estoy cansada.

No fue que salió corriendo pero apresuró el paso llevándola de regreso al departamento, Alice volvió a poner una de sus manos en la de él.

—¿Has hablado con Bella?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—La universidad —Jasper frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Ahora si me tienes preocupado, ¿Por qué estás sacando a Bella en la conversación? No estábamos hablando de ella, estamos hablando de ti.

—Eso es aburrido y ya no quiero hablar de algo que no recuerdo, mejor hablemos de otra cosa… —Se giró a verlo obligándolo a ralentizar sus pasos hasta detenerse— hablemos de Bella.

—¿Y qué tiene de interesante mi hermanita?

Alice rió y eso le encantó a Jasper. — de todo si se trata de su futuro, ¿han hablado de la universidad?

Eso le llamó la atención, era un tema que a pesar de no haber vuelto a abordarlo con su hermana no podía evitar pensar en ello a cada hora. — No quiere ir, algo acerca de no dejarme solo. —Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Es acerca de tu mamá. —Eso lo dejó de piedra, adelantó la silla de ruedas y se acuclilló frente a ella.

—¿Te ha hablado de eso?

—¿Con quién crees que ha estado investigando acerca de ella?

Se sintió fuertemente traicionado y la chica lo adivinó. — ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy amiga de ambos y conozco demasiado bien el punto de vista de los dos, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar que investigara sola? ¿Qué alguien mas la ayudara?

Le costó un poco no criticarla, no reclamarle. Suspiró profundamente— ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? ¿Por qué ahora?

Alice sonrió— ¿Ahora? Esa chica jamás a dejado de pensar en su mamá— Jasper la vio con asombro y ella asintió colocándole una mano en la mejilla.

—Nunca me ha dicho nada.

—¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? Cada vez que te preguntaba perdías los estribos. ¿Recuerdas la ultima pelea? —Jasper frunció el ceño sin acordarse, Alice le sonrió de nuevo.

—Duraron un par de días sin hablarse —Jasper frunció el ceño, él nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarle a su hermana, Alice suspiró.

—Seguramente ni te acuerdas, siempre estás trabajando, pero ella siempre ha querido saber el paradero de su mamá.

—Renne, no la llames mamá, ella no mereció nunca ese nombre.

Así como sabía que Bella no iba a descansar hasta saber el paradero de su mamá, sabía que Jasper podía vivir sin problemas sin tener idea de su paradero, suspiró y volvió a tocarle la mejilla. — ¿Quieres que se vaya? —Jasper puso la mano sobre la de ella.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes que amo a esa niña, de querer que se vaya lejos, no, no lo quiero, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que pierda esa oportunidad, no soy así de egoísta.

—Por su puesto que no lo eres, ¿quieres que te ayude?

—¿Qué me ayudes a qué?

—A que vaya a la universidad, ¿quieres que hable con ella?

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por ti y por ella, los amo a los dos, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Jasper cerró los ojos, no podía amarla, tenía que recordarlo.

Edward se encontraba cerca, muy cerca, en el pequeño café de la esquina viendo a la pareja de enamorados, le gustaba que Jasper fuera tan buen siervo, rebelde a ratos, pero siervo al fin, pero en este momento no le interesaba su lealtad, debía dejar que se sintiera libre, aunque fuera una ilusión, jamás iba a dejarlo ir, era su mejor vasallo, pero que Jasper lo olvidara por un tiempo estratégico era la mejor jugada que tenía.

Ni siquiera movió las manos, apenas inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo que sí y como si la cabeza de Jasper estuviera conectada a aquel movimiento se inclinó hacia adelante y posó sus labios en los de Alice, el chico no contestó la pregunta, pero Edward sabía que haría el efecto deseado en Alice.

—Aun no entiendo tu obsesión con ese chico —rodó los ojos.

—No tienes que entender nada, Emmett. ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

—Lo hice, pero no entiendo porque me quieres ahí.

—Necesito que alguien vigile a Jasper cuando se encuentre solo, no voy a estar rondando por aquí y lo necesito vigilado.

—Así que haré de perro guardián.

—Podrás hacer lo que quieras, eres libre siempre y cuando estés pendiente que "él" se quede en esta ciudad.

—¿Sabes que eres insoportable a veces? —Edward sonrió sin contestarle y sin perder de vista a la pareja que ahora se alejaba caminando por la calle. Se puso de pie y camino a la salida, rodó los ojos cuando Emmett hizo aparecer una flor de la nada y se la dio a la camarera, que quedó encantada con el gesto.

Al salir encendió un tabaco de la nada y lo metió en su boca, soltando el humo en perfectos círculos.

—Eso puede matarte, ¿lo sabes? —Edward rodó los ojos tras sus anteojos y le dio una sonrisa amarillenta.

—¿Cuándo comienzas en el taller?

—Mañana.

—Excelente, Jasper no irá hasta un par de semanas, tienes ese tiempo para los arreglos.

—Aunque seas mayor que yo no puedes darme órdenes, ¿lo sabes, no?

Edward rió, —siempre lo odiaste, pero nunca te puedes negar.

—Eres un idiota. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me han llamado peor que eso.

.

Jasper salió de la Casa dejando a las chicas solas, no fue una decisión fácil, pero las chicas le insistieron tanto que finalmente fue a buscarles almuerzo, Alice miraba a Bella mientras ésta veía televisión, había escuchado que la chica saldría con sus amigos pero aun se encontraba en casa cuando llegaron, le pareció un buen punto de conversación.

— ¿Cuándo te marchas? —Bella volteó a verla y se fijó cortamente en su celular.

—No será hasta más tarde, los chicos tienen cosas que hacer con sus familias.

—Muchos de ellos se marchan ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Suspiró e ignorando la televisión se sentó más cerca de ella, — Jazz sabe, ¿lo sabes? —Alice rió por lo raro de la pregunta, Bella sacudió la cabeza, — acerca de mi mamá —la chica pareció genuinamente sorprendida, estaba mostrando muy bien su papel de no saber nada.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó? — inquirió la chica herida— imagino que no muy bien ¿cierto? —Bella suspiró recostando la cabeza al sofá.

—Nada bien, no sé porque lo tomó así de molesto, es nuestra mamá, tengo derecho a saber qué pasó con ella, no sé… pareciera que no quisiera saber nada de ella, me vio como…. Cómo…— dudó un segundo.

— ¿Cómo si se sintiera traicionado? —Muy en el fondo Alice no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, desde que eran niñas se cansó de oír a Bella diciendo que quería saber de su mamá y que deseaba encontrarla, Alice le decía que cuando ella estudiara y fuera lo suficientemente mayor la ayudaría a encontrarla, Alice sabía el empeño que esa chica tenía en encontrar a su mamá y jamás intentaría de convencerla de lo contrario, pero justo ahora sabía que tenía que hacerlo, debía convencerlo de que se fuera, de que desistiera de buscarla, la mejor manera era convenciéndola de irse a la universidad, eso la alejaría de su pueblo natal y aparte dejaría a Jasper solo.

Por un segundo sacudió la cabeza, esos dos hermanos se adoraban ¿Por qué iban a querer estar separados? ¿Por qué ella que sabía muy bien como esos dos se querían iba a jugar este papel en separarlos?

El dolor en las costillas se intensificó horriblemente, su pierna rota le dio una punzada que la hizo estremecer, cuando cerró los ojos los iris brillantes que había visto tan de cerca se dibujaron tras sus párpados.

— ¿Alice?

Respiró profundo y la imagen de los iris brillantes desapareció, su cabeza era un caos, no entendía qué pasaba pero sabía que sentía miedo, había algo o alguien tras de su agresión y tras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿No te da pena? —Bella que estaba más bien asustada por el repentino estremecimiento de la herida no entendió a qué se refería, Alice aguantó el dolor y la vio a los ojos, — con Jasper, ¿no te da pena? —Bella no tenía idea de que hablaba.

— ¿Qué dices? Creo que necesitas acostarte, déjame llevarte a la habitación de mi hermano— se levantó del sofá pero Alice no le permitió moverse más.

—Jasper toda la vida a velado por ti —Bella tomó asiento observándola con detalle, Alice tenía una actitud muy extraña,.

—Lo sé —contestó sin saber a qué se refería.

—Si lo sabes ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?

—Alice, no te entiendo, de verdad creo que deberías descansar. —La chica en la silla de ruedas la manoteó cuando intentó moverla.

—Lo tienes atrapado, no lo dejas vivir, él tuvo que ser tu padre cuando apenas era un niño y cuando por fin puede liberarse, cuando por fin podemos darnos una oportunidad decides quedarte, hacerte aún más dependiente de él, ¿Cuánto más vas a reclamar de su vida? ¿Cuánto más vas a quitarle?

Bella no tenía idea de que le había pasado a su amiga pero las palabras le dolieron en el alma, Alice siempre había sido su cómplice siempre se había sentido en familia estando cerca de ella, ¿de dónde entonces venía eso?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Su voz se tornó pesada y se vio forzada a aclarar la garganta, muy en lo profundo Bella sabía que su hermano merecía mas que ser su padre, pero con el tiempo se convenció a sí misma de que Jasper era feliz con la vida que tenía, nunca pensó que era un estorbo, cosa que Alice dejaba dolorosamente clara en sus comentarios.

—Sabes de qué hablo, Jasper a sido tu padre por casi toda tu vida.

—Eso lo sé Alice, lo que no entiendo es porque me dices esas cosas, tu mejor que nadie sabes por qué quiero quedarme, no es para molestar a Jasper es para encontrar a mi mamá, si él quiere puedo irme de la casa, pero…

—Tu mamá no va aparecer. —Alice no sabía los detalles pero algo en su cabeza le decía que Renne no iba a estar nunca en la pintura, mientras pensaba eso no se fijó en el rostro de dolor de su amiga, — sabes que Jasper la odiaba, sabes que lo único que hizo fue dañarlos y vas a ir premeditadamente a buscarla sabiendo que Jasper, el único familiar que tienes y que te ama, va a sentirse traicionado por ti, ¿acaso no lo quieres?

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme eso? ¡Sé que Jasper no quiere a mi mamá! Por eso jamás le dije que intentaba encontrarla, ¿Cómo siquiera pones en duda mi amor por mi hermano? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Lo adoro! ¡Pero es mi vida! Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera con ella…— bajó la voz mientras se aclaraba la garganta, no podía entender cómo estaba teniendo esta conversación con Alice.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la vida de Jasper? —Dijo en voz baja Alice— ¿Qué pasa con su tranquilidad? ¿no hay ningún tipo de premio para él por dedicar su vida entera a ti?

Bella negó con un nudo en la garganta— yo… no…

—Claro que tu no lo pediste, tenías apenas meses cuando Renne decidió que no quería ser su madre, pero Jasper jamás te abandonó, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera cuando Renne desapareció dejándote de seis años, él pudo negarse ¿sabías? Hubo montones de familias que te querían a ti pero no a él y jamás Jasper permitió que los separaran, él se sacrificó para ser tu padre y perdió su vida en el proceso. ¿Y como le pagas tu? Negándote a tomar la beca que hace unos años pudo haber sido de él, buscando a una madre que solo le trae recuerdos malos y dolorosos. ¿En verdad crees que lo amas? Tu concepto de amor es bastante enfermizo y egoísta ¿no te parece?

Jamás en la vida Bella se había sentido tan mal con alguien a quien quería tanto, pero a la vez nunca se había dado cuenta de lo dolorosas que eran esas palabras precisamente por lo ciertas que eran, el espasmo en su pecho mientras se negaba a llorar era demasiado fuerte. La puerta empezó a abrirse y como pudo se compuso mientras se ponía de pie e iba al baño, su hermano llegaba con la comida y no podía verla en ese estado.

Encerrada en su habitación los dejó moverse hacia la cocina, no podía llorar, pero era imposible evitarlo.

*O*

Mientras Jasper ponía la mesa para los tres intentaba entender porque su hermana no estaba presente.

—Creo que se sintió mal —Alice le indicó sin mucha importancia.

—Pero ella jamás se pierde una comida, además yo la dejé bien antes de irme, ¿pasó algo mientras no estaba? —Alice que se rodó a sí misma hasta la cocina le sonrió.

—Creo que tenía cólicos. —Jasper frunció el ceño.

—No debería aún tenerlos.

— ¿En serio, Jasper Suárez? —el rubio la vio con el ceño fruncido sin entender— ¿en verdad te sabes el ciclo de tu hermana? Eso es tan enfermizo como acosador— Jasper rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, no lo sé ni quiero saberlo, solo que ella no se quejó de eso hoy y normalmente cuando le dan esos dolores pasa todo el día malhumorada.

Alice sacudió la cabeza— eres un controlador enfermizo.

—Soy un hermano mayor dedicado, son cosas diferentes, además ¿Quién crees que le compró sus primeras toallas higiénicas?

Alice sacudió la cabeza y Jasper vio como un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, no era un tema por el que debía apenarse pero le gustó verla con un poco mas de vida, se acercó a ella y se agachó para poder estar cara a cara.

—Solo son cosas normales de la vida cotiBella, no es para apenarse, sabes mejor que nadie que ningún reto me queda corto, sea el que sea. —Alice lo vio a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo el de cuidarme y hasta darme un baño?

—Ali, cuidarte no es un reto, es un placer…. Ahora… darte un baño —le pasó la mano delicadamente por la mejilla— aun tan maltratada como estás ahora, es una verdadera tortura para cualquier hombre heterosexual.

—No me importa la opinión de cualquier hombre, me importa la tuya —Jasper le sonrió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Eres hermosa, siempre lo serás, no importa lo que suceda. —Ella se inclinó hacia adelante estando completamente segura de que Jasper se iba a retirar, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando el contacto llegó y un dulce beso le fue dado en sus labios.

Un sonido de asombro los hizo separar, Bella se había medio compuesto y se asombró al verlos besándose en la cocina, Jasper no hizo ningún comentario ni se vio apenado, solo le sonrió a su hermanita mientras se levantaba y se separaba de Alice.

—Que bueno que saliste, será mejor que comamos porque puede enfriarse.

Alice veía sus manos en su regazo pero Bella no perdía detalle de la chica en la silla de ruedas, sus palabras y reclamos le daban aun vueltas en la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo tomar mi cena en el cuarto? No me siento del todo bien y prefiero acostarme.

Jasper alzó las cejas pero no ahondó más en el tema por la previa explicación que le había dado Alice, tomó la bolsa con la hamburguesa y una soda extendiéndosela. — Claro, ten. Descansa —Le dio un beso en la frente y la observó marcharse extrañado de que no se despidiera de nadie más.

*O*

Normalmente él se despertaba mucho antes del amanecer, era algo que desde hacía muchos años le pasaba, por lo que cuando escuchó ruidos desde el garaje sus ojos se arrugaron incrédulos, gruñendo porque aun le parecía demasiado tarde o temprano dependiendo de como se viera el reloj, se sentó en el sofá donde aún dormía pensando que debió elegir uno mas suave cuando lo compró en la tienda de segunda mano. Sentado pasando su mano por su cabello largo y despeinado volvió a escuchar ruido, se estiró mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta del garaje, sabía de que era el sonido, todas las mañanas lo escuchaba, pero lo escuchaba mientras entrenaba, no lo despertaba.

Vio el reloj y se fijó que eran las 5 am, había dormido más de lo que normalmente hacía pero también estaba más cansado de lo que normalmente estaba. Abrió la puerta del sótano que llevaba al garaje y se sorprendió al escuchar Aerosmith, bajó los escalones y observó a su hermanita con vendajes en las manos mientras golpeaba un saco de boxeo.

No le sorprendió porque era algo que la chica acostumbraba hacer con él, lo raro en esta ecuación, era la hora.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó por encima de Steve Tyler que indicaba que el color rosa era su favorito.

—Ujum —escuchó de respuesta sin nada más, terminó de acercarse a ella y tomó el saco para poder aguantarlo mientras ella golpeaba.

—Normalmente soy yo quien entrena temprano.

—No podía dormir —la chica golpeaba y golpeaba sin verlo a los ojos, solo concentrada en el saco de boxeo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —No obtuvo respuesta, solo otro golpe, francamente fuerte. — Ok —indicó alzando las cejas. — Deberías ponerte guantes, puedes maltratarte las manos.

—No importa —dio una secuencia de golpes cortos y volvió con los ganchos.

—Bella. —La chica levantó la mirada, estaba roja del sudor y agitada del esfuerzo. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Irte a dónde?

—A Yale. —Eso tomó por sorpresa a Jasper.

—Pensé que no querías ir.

—Solo contéstame, ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

A pesar de que Jasper había vivido toda su vida con una chica, las preguntas retóricas no eran su fuerte. Por lo que alzó las cejas y asintió. — Si, quiero que vayas, no me gusta la idea de…

Pero no pudo continuar porque su hermana se le fue encima dándole con los puños.

— ¿Qué demonios? —No le dio tiempo de nada más porque tuvo que agacharse y esquivar el otro golpe que le atinó su hermanita, Bella lo veía con rabia pero determinación en los ojos, Jasper a pesar de estar sorprendido no bajó la guardia, podía e iba a defenderse, sin embargo su hermana le atinó un golpe en la quijada volteándole la cara violentamente, el golpe dolió y eso desperto al Jazz peleón, tomó la mandíbula con una de sus manos y dio una sonrisa macabra mientras torcía un poco la cabeza. — Bailemos entonces.

Y así literalmente hermano y hermana se molieron a golpes por un buen tiempo.

Había gritos en la habitación, pero no pertenecían a ninguno de los hermanos, "Inmigrant song" de Led Zeppelin sonaba en un volumen ensordecedor acompañado de golpes sordos.

— ¡Jasper!— El chico se giró y vio a Alice en la puerta del garaje.

—Ali — Bella le dio por el costado y se giró nuevamente a la pelea, ignorando a la chica de inmediato.

—¡Jasper! —Gritó de nuevo.

—Deberíamos detenernos —le dijo a su hermana sin voltear a ver a su chica. Bella negó con la cabeza, Jasper rodó los ojos— ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir? —Bella se encogió de hombros y volvió a intentar golpearlo, Jasper lo esquivó.

—Hasta que me expliques porque no me dijiste que quieres que me vaya.

— ¡Te lo dije desde el principio!

— ¡Dijiste que me dejarías tomar mi decisión!

— ¡Y lo estás haciendo!

— ¡Bella, Jasper! —Intervino Alice— ¡Los vecinos llamaron! ¡Bajen el escándalo!

Jasper se acercó a teléfono y apagó la música, Bella respiraba aceleradamente mientras se tomaba con una de las manos el costado derecho.

— ¿Estás bien? —Bella le rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda. Jasper rodó los ojos.— Te amo, Bella, ¿lo sabes? —Ella rodó los ojos de nuevo mientras se quitaba de las manos los vendajes.— Bella.

—Sí, Jasper lo sé o por lo menos lo imagino.— Jasper frunció el ceño.

— ¿Lo imaginas? ¿Cómo que lo imaginas?

—Quieres que me vaya.—Jasper rodó los ojos y fijó su mirada en el techo mientras respiraba aceleradamente.

—Con un demonio, Bella, aunque quiera que te vayas igual te amo.

—Pero odias que quiera encontrar a mi mamá.

Bajó el rostro suspirando y se encontró con la mirada de Alice que aun estaba en la silla de ruedas en la puerta del sótano, la chica se veía preocupada.

— ¿Puedes esperarme adentro, Alice? —Preguntó con dulzura,— disculpa el escándalo, voy a hablar algo con mi hermana y voy contigo.

Alice se sentía nerviosa, no quería que Bella le contara a Jasper lo que habían conversado, pero no podía decir nada, suspiró y asintió retrocediendo en la silla de ruedas y dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Jasper se acercó a su hermana que estaba bebiendo de una botella de agua, le robó un trago y se recostó de una de las máquinas de pesas.— ¿Por qué quieres buscarla?— La chica no lo vio a los ojos.

—Es mi mamá. —Jasper suspiró.

—No va aparecer.

—Eso no lo sabes.— Soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Lo sé desde el día que desapareció.— El tatuaje de la cinta amarilla se lo recordaba a diario, pero Bella no sabía lo que había pasado, tenía la fortuna de que esa noche jamás hubiera ocurrido, aunque él la reviviera todas y cada una de las noches.

—Por favor —la chica lo dijo en un susurro. Jasper suspiró y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que él odiara a Renne, ella jamás lo haría porque ella jamás la conoció como él lo hizo, jamás sufrió los maltratos como él lo hizo, entendía que Bella tenía una visión totalmente diferente y alejada de la realidad a la que él tenía y conocía, pero a pesar de todo, entendió que él no era nadie para cambiarla de opinión.

—Está bien — dijo en voz baja…

Cuando dijo eso dos cosas pasaron, Bella levantó su mirada con asombro y emoción. Pero de igual manera una sombra que había disfrutado enormemente de la pelea entre los dos hermanos levantó el rostro cerrando su mirada invisible en el mecánico. Pero ese pánico duró muy poco, dado que el rubio continuó.

—Está bien —repitió, —Si quieres buscar a Renne, no puedo detenerte —Bella se incorporó pero no caminó hasta él no tenía idea de como reaccionar.

— ¿En serio? —su voz sonaba entrecortada.

—Pero no puedes perder la beca.—Bella casi patalea de frustración, Jasper detuvo la pataleta levantando una mano— ve a la universidad, gradúate.

La chica rodó los ojos— no voy a irme por 5 años Jasper.

—Vas a hacerlo —volvió a impedirle hablar cuando lo iba a interrumpir —y vas a buscarla.

— ¿Cómo?

—Alice.—Respondió, la chica se timbró recordando la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior— ella te ha estado ayudando— le parpadeó con asombro, Jasper sacudió la cabeza sonriendo— yo me entero de todo cariño.— Se le acercó y le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

—Mi vida cambió el día que decidí criarte —la chica sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas— pero si todo volviera a pasar y me dieran el chance de escoger te escogería mil veces a ti, te mereces lo mejor de este mundo y te mereces todo lo que quieras, entonces hagamos un trato. Ve a la universidad, estudia, gradúate y luego vuelve a casa, Alice va a buscar a Renne… yo… yo voy a ayudarla.

Le costó decirlo en voz alta, le costó mentirle a su hermanita pequeña, pero si no lo hacía iba a perder quizás la mejor oportunidad de su vida, además sabía que Bella le creería, porque él jamás le mentía.

 _Aunque acabas de hacerlo por primera vez._

Edward se cuidó de hablar para él mismo, no quería correr el riesgo de que Jasper supiera que él estaba detrás de todo este desastre.

— ¿Vas a buscar a mamá? —Jasper suspiró.

— ¿Vas a la universidad? —La chica asintió reflejando la misma reacción en él y la niña pequeña de seis años se volvió a mostrar cuando, sin importarle el sudor y el dolor en el cuerpo se le lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Mientras la misma sombra en la esquina mostraba la sonrisa amarillenta de aquel que sabe que las cosas van saliendo como lo planeado.


End file.
